Hogwarts Residents
by Windsurf
Summary: Harry returns to the wizarding world at Hogwarts again, but this year, there are some new and interesting characters.
1. Introducing Harry

**This takes place during the fifth Harry Potter book and Phantom Planet has not happened while all the other episodes in the series have.**

**By the way, it is currently the end of June.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter.**

**Hogwarts Residents: Part 1, The Dursleys' Summer Torture**

Harry watched amusedly from the doorway as his Aunt Petunia chattered franticly on the phone.

"Maddie, I don't know, this is rather hurried and don't you think-"

She paused. A look of relief crossed over her face.

"You're not coming? A shame-"

She was seemingly cut off again as the person on the other end gave her some apparently horrifying news. Aunt Petunia stuttered for a few moments as the voice continued. Unfortunately, Harry couldn't make it out and watched as Aunt Petunia's look became resigned and seriously annoyed.

"I'm looking forward to it!" she gushed in a sugary-sweet, yet very fake, voice. "The little darlings will be perfectly fine! Okay … bye now!" She hurriedly hung up the phone and then whipped around to face Harry. In a 180 degree turn, she snarled out some orders. "Pack and move your things to the closet! Now!"

Harry was rather taken aback. He hadn't been in the closet under the stairs for three years now and had thought that the Dursleys were too scared of him to make him return.

Uncle Vernon entered the kitchen and picked up a cookie. "Who was that, dear?" he asked as he examined it greedily and began to eat it.

"That was the wife of your brother," Aunt Petunia informed him tightly, back to her thin-lipped self.

Vernon immediately spat out the cookie at the mention of his geeky, fudge-and-cookie-loving brother whom he was not _anything_ like.

Harry watched motionlessly from his doorway, intrigued by Vernon's reaction and amused by the red hue that was enveloping his face. He opened his mouth to comment, but Dudley beat him to it.

"You have a brother?" he asked rudely as he grabbed some of the freshly-baked cookies and began stuffing his face.

Uncle Vernon promptly snatched the cookies, crumbled them into microscopic bits, and went an even darker shade of red. "Unfortunately, yes! I do!" He turned to his wife. "What about that weirdo?" he yelled at her.

Harry raised his eyebrows. A weirdo? Who was this unknown uncle-in-law? If he had been a wizard, then Vernon would have called him a freak. So if he wasn't a wizard and he wasn't a lower-class or unemployed person (they owned the title of "lazy bums in the slums"), then what was he?

"Maddie called and said something about a _ghost convention_." She spat out the last two words. "But they aren't taking their children and are dumping them on us." Aunt Petunia laughed derisively. "At least _they're_ not coming, but their children, well. Being raised like that, their children have to be as _abnormal_ as can be."

Having decided that nothing of immediate interest, namely food and bothering Harry, was at hand, Dudley wandered off, sulking at the loss of his midday sweets. It was up to Harry to ask for clarification.

"If they're not wiza-"

"DON'T MENTION THAT WORD!" Uncle Vernon roared.

"-then why do you dislike them?"

Aunt Petunia answered with the sneer that was usually directed at Harry. "They're only one level above _your kind_! Now move!"

When it was clear that his question wasn't going to be answered, Harry sighed and walked up to his room to pack. He smiled fondly as he lifted several floor boards that hid the few magical items he had managed to smuggle into the house outside of his trunks, which were locked up in a closet in the basement. He had protested that being left in a musty closet was really not good for his magical possessions, but Uncle Vernon had only smiled oily and dramatically locked the door, putting the key in his pocket.

Harry pulled out his invisibility cloak and his quill, ink, and bookwork. The cloak had been easy to bring, as it was easily compressible. The schoolwork, not so much. But after the past several fiascos, he was not willing to bring his summer homework to class incomplete at the beginning of the term. Carefully, he wrapped the cloak around him and his books and crept as quietly as possible down the stairs. Making sure no one was looking, he put them on a shelf in his old living space and then glided upstairs again to get the rest of his stuff.

"Get a move on! Dinner's in five minutes!" Aunt Petunia snapped at him as she passed him.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia," he answered dully. Previous experience: agree to anything and they'd leave him alone. Stay out of their way and they wouldn't look for him. Harry liked the isolation policy.

Dinner was unusually quiet until Uncle Vernon broke the silence. Then it became unusually loud. At this point, Harry tried to eat as fast as he could to escape the table and listen without being noticed – or verbally abused.

"Are you moved?" Uncle Vernon grunted at Harry.

"Yes, sir," Harry said as he quickly ate the last of his brussel sprouts.

"When are they coming?" Uncle Vernon questioned Aunt Petunia.

Her lips disappeared again as Harry made his escape. "Tomorrow. At three in the afternoon."

"WHAT!" Uncle Vernon roared and stood up so quickly that his chair toppled over backwards. Harry peeked around the corner to see him breathing like an enraged bull and turning red as a bullfighter's cape.

"Who's coming, Da?" Dudley demanded.

"The two children of your … uncle," Aunt Petunia answered when she saw that her husband was in no condition to speak calmly. "They will be staying-"

"How long?" Vernon interrupted.

Now Aunt Petunia's lip trembled a bit. "A year."

"**ONE WHOLE BLOODY YEAR?"** Uncle Vernon fumed. Harry almost saw smoke coming out of his ears.

"They will be staying in your extra bedrooms, Dudley," Aunt Petunia continued, only to be cut off again.

"MY rooms? Why MY rooms? And why do they need TWO?" Harry sighed. If they didn't need two, then Dudley surely didn't need three.

Aunt Petunia stood up, determined to explain the situation fully without being interrupted again. "Jasmine and Daniel cannot very well share the same room, now can they? They will arrive tomorrow at three in the afternoon and leave at the beginning of June next year. Maddie and Jack will pay us for all expenses and the siblings will have money themselves to pay for what they need; we will certainly _not_ be giving them any. Maddie asked that they go to school. We can call them at any time if they misbehave." Here Aunt Petunia sniffed to show her opinion that it was inevitable.

"**WHY DID YOU AGREE TO THIS?"** Uncle Vernon all but screamed. Aunt Petunia looked out the windows nervously to make sure none of the neighbors had heard.

"I didn't." This simple, emotionless statement seemed to make Vernon calm down slightly.

"Then call them up and tell them we can't do it," he said in a dangerously low voice that could barely be heard over Dudley's bawling. Harry watched interestedly as Aunt Petunia stood up to her husband for once.

"I can't. I tried, but Maddie didn't realize I was saying 'no.'"

At this point, Harry left the scene and was about to wander upstairs when he remembered that he was in the closet again. He set up for bed and thought about the visitors.

_I wonder what they'll be like. Oh, wait, they're not going to Hogwarts so I won't get to know them too well. Darn. Well, I wish them luck dealing with the Dursleys; after seeing their attitudes, I can tell the whole year is going to be a nightmare for them. _Harry cringed. _Hopefully, though, the Dursleys will go easy on them since they can always tell their parents. _As he yawned and closed his eyes, one last thought lingered in his mind. _Hope they don't mess up any of my summer plans._

**So. Just an idea I had. When ideas strike, I write. However, the updating of this story will be rather erratic. I'm going to try to focus more on my oldest incomplete one.**

**Happy Thanksgiving!**


	2. Introducing the Fenton Family

**Thank you, readers and reviewers!**

**To AuthorGirl19: This is during Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter.**

**Hogwarts Residents: Part 2, The Dursleys' Summer Torture**

Jazz was reading and Danny was sulking. At least, that was what it looked like. In truth, neither was really very happy and Jazz was pouting just as much as Danny.

"Aren't you excited, kids?" Maddie asked enthusiastically as she turned around to look at their beaming expressions.

Or not.

"Come on, you'll have a great time," Maddie cajoled.

"Yeah," Jack added, "you can teach your new friends all about ghosts! Hey, I even brought the Specter Deflectors for you guys!" Jack pulled two bulky, unfashionable metal belts out from nowhere and handed them to the kids.

Danny pouted even more as Jazz hurriedly grabbed them.

"Folks, please have a seat and secure your seatbelts. We will be landing in approximately fifteen minutes. Thank-you."

"Wear them at all times," Maddie instructed. Her two children looked at her. "I know you don't like them" – more like they don't like me, Danny thought – "but it's for your own protection."

"Not to mention you can show them to your new friends!" Jack exclaimed enthusiastically.

Danny snorted. He didn't want new friends. He liked the friends he had, thank you very much, and felt like keeping them. Which would be rather hard to do when he was a country and an ocean away. For an entire year. And as for the belt being protection? Danny knew his parents meant well. And he did believe that it was intentions that counted. But that didn't mean he had to like the results as well. _He_ was supposed to be the protection, not some stupid belts that even a goblin wouldn't wear.

Jazz valiantly tried to come to his aid – and hers. "These belts are the complete opposite of protection!" she argued. "They negatively affect the teenage mind and make it more insecure by-"

"That's enough, young lady," their mother said firmly as London's clock tower came into view. Jazz sighed and cast Danny an apologetic look while Danny smiled back, showing her that he appreciated the effort.

"Now, you each have enough money for some pleasure and anything you might need except for food – we're taking care of that. Don't be nuisances, don't get in the way, treat your hosts with respect, and-"

"And don't forget to show them the Fenton Ghost Gabber!" Jack yelled. Danny smacked his forehead and an annoyed expression entered Jazz's face.

"Oh, great," Danny muttered.

"Oh great. Fear me," a pleasant woman's voice intoned back, completely missing his mood.

Danny didn't stay blue for long, though, because he was staring out the window in fascination as the plane landed. He had always wanted to be an astronaut and explore the night sky, and found spacecraft and aircraft fascinating. Spacecraft was better, of course, but aircraft was pretty cool, too. Flying on his own was the best. He would be free of all restrictions and rules and responsibilities, feeling his air and spectral tail streaming behind him in the wind that blew all his concerns away. The memories brought a faint smile on his face and he watched as the pilot put on the brakes and the wing flaps rose, interrupting the wing's execution of the Bernoulli Principle.

"Please remain seated with your seatbelts fastened until the ride has come to a complete stop," the pilot said through the mike.

Now all that was left to do for Danny was to wait. And with waiting came boredom and reflection. His smile disappeared and he gazed moodily at the seat in front of him without seeing it, remembering the day when their parents had informed them that they were taking a worldwide tour of world-famous haunts to learn more about (and maybe capture – Danny shuddered) ghosts. They had immediately assumed, well, their mom had immediately assumed, that the children wouldn't want to go; after all, they had been complaining and resisting ghost-hunting for years. So, Danny and Jazz were carted off to some unknown family in England after both had expressed great discontent at living with Aunt Alicia for a year. On second thought, Danny would have preferred being with Aunt Alicia. He wouldn't be able to reach Amity Park and protect it as quickly if he had to live in Arkansas, but he wouldn't be able to reach Amity Park _at all_ from England.

"Cheer up, Danny," Jazz whispered to her brooding brother. "You can still contact Sam and Tucker, and they and Valerie can handle protecting the town. I'll keep the inventions away from you, too." She continued to reassure him, and slowly, Danny's outlook lifted.

Not enough, though. His unusually surly mood returned immediately when they began driving haphazardly to the Dursley residence with Jack singing and Maddie humming along. Jazz groaned and put her head in her hands. Danny privately agreed.

Why couldn't their parents do anything normally?

Danny caught sight of more than a few people shaking their fists and glaring at the vehicle that was swerving around. They went down highways, through cities, along roads, and into a neighborhood complex. Jazz and Danny observed the houses and Jazz smiled hopefully. It looked normal. All the houses were uniform and neat and orderly. Nothing out of the ordinary, like ecto-blasters or cracks in walls from ghost attacks, seemed to be present. Maybe she would be able to finish her college papers in peace here. The van stopped in front of one of the most normal looking houses. It gave a tidy impression, with lush flowerbeds in its front and side gardens and crisp white walls.

_Sam would hate that house_, Danny thought with a bit of homesickness, but he quickly banished it._ Jazz's right._ _I can still talk to them, even if I can't be with them, and it'll be nice not to have to worry about ghost invasions. We'll only be here for a year; what's so bad about that?_

Well, the beginning first of all. The kids cringed as their parents rushed to the front door and rang the doorbell, knowing exactly what kind of reception they were going to get in this neighborhood…

A good part of the day had been spent cleaning house, because, as Aunt Petunia had put it rather offensively, she would not allow the house to look disorderly even in front of her weird in-laws. Harry had been made to trim the flowerbeds and Crape Myrtles, clean the kitchen, and move all of Dudley's old computers and game-boys to the basement. Harry had not enjoyed the last task in the slightest; those things were heavy, and Dudley had way too many of them. Not to mention the fact that he had had trouble even finding a safe place in the basement to put them.

By two-thirty, the whole group, even Harry, was sitting in the living room, waiting for their guests' arrival. Uncle Vernon was only slightly pink and Aunt Petunia was making a fuss over Dudley, cooing about how handsome and gentlemanly he looked and how he would be able to show his cousins a good example, something they had to be bereft of. She firmly ordered him to stay in the living room when the adults came; she didn't want their bad influence to affect him in any way.

Harry grimaced. He hoped his cousins had sense and were smart, since he would not be able to put up with multiple Dudleys over the summer. Privately, he was curious as to what they would be like. Judging by how much his aunt and uncle despised their parents, they had to be very interesting. They probably weren't snobby because otherwise they would have gotten along just fine with the Dursleys, so that was one good point. On the other hand, they could be any number of other bad things. He knew that America had a problem with rebellious teenagers and the schools were widely known in England for their bullying and clique problems. The Muggle schools he had gone to had those problems too, but nowhere near the level America's public school system did.

"Where are they?" Aunt Petunia snapped as she glared at Harry as though it were his fault they weren't there. Harry glanced at the clock. 2:55.

His attention drawn to the wizard in their house, Uncle Vernon turned to Harry. "Now no _funny business_ when they're here, you hear?" he almost snarled for the thirteenth time that day. "Three months of peace is what I expect and three months of peace is what I will get!"

Harry nodded curtly in response and his eyes glazed over as he prepared for the rant he had heard many times before.

Just at Uncle Vernon took a deep breath to deliver it, a car door slammed and a voice shouted, "Kids! We're here!" The doorbell rang.

"_None at all_," Uncle Vernon hissed threateningly, leaning in front of Harry's face for emphasis before answering the door.

"VERNY!" a male voice exclaimed jubilantly. "Long time no see!"

Uncle Vernon desperately tried to retain at least some of his dignity as he was crushed in a bear hug by an enthusiastic large man in a fluorescent orange jumpsuit. Harry felt a smile tugging on the corners of his mouth.

"Hello, Petunia," the woman standing behind him said. Petunia glanced nervously around the neighborhood, terrified that its residents might see her conversing with a woman in an outlandish skintight blue jumpsuit. "Mind if we come in and visit a bit?"

Aunt Petunia looked like she minded the idea very much, but she didn't get a chance to answer.

"Strawberry Shortcakes!" the man yelled in Uncle Vernon's ear. Now Harry had to work to prevent himself from bursting into laughter. The Dursleys' reactions were priceless! "We don't have time! We have to be back at the airport in two hours!"

Harry did not miss the look of relief that crossed Aunt Petunia's face. Uncle Vernon was too focused on breathing again to show any thoughts except "HELP ME!"

"Two hours?" the woman – Maddie, Harry remembered – said. "Sorry to have to rush, but we'll call later to make sure everything's okay. Thank-you very much for helping us!" Aunt Petunia shrank back a little from Maddie's hurried hug, but smiled when the couple raced back to the van.

"It's too bad you have to leave so soon!" Aunt Petunia called back, smiling. She continued her good-bye monologue as Harry peered outside the doorway to see Maddie waving good-bye cheerfully while hugging a person with red hair a stack of suitcases sat beside them on the sidewalk and someone else was closing the van's trunk.

"Hope to see you later, Verny!" the man exclaimed from his driver's seat in the car. Apparently, he had already said his good-byes to his kids. Maddie jumped into the passenger's side and smiled brightly at them as he continued. "We'll tell you all about the ghosts we saw! I'm sure we'll have tons of new ghost-facts to tell you! After all, we're on this trip for a whole year!"

"We definitely know that," Aunt Petunia muttered under her breath, but kept up the happy mantra, calling "Good-bye!" behind them as the van squealed out of the driveway. Uncle Vernon just waved with a smile that looked like it had been plastered on his face. Both froze when the van skidded on the front lawn as it pulled out of its parallel park and ripped up the grass, leaving dirty mud tracks.

Harry watched it disappear from sight with the adults and then turned to the two figures standing on the sidewalk beside a heap of luggage in front of the house.

**The next chapter will be up soon because I actually have ideas on what to write! Yay!**


	3. Harry's Story

**Sorry about the grammar problems in the last chapter.**

**To EndGame666: I unfortunately don't know how to make linebreaks. I tried in one of my stories, but they didn't come out when I transferred the document. And I'll keep the idea of trashing the Dursleys' house in mind; I was already planning on a lot of that type of mischief.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter.**

**Hogwarts Residents: Part 3, The Dursleys' Summer Torture**

The taller one, a red-headed girl with teal eyes and a light blue headband that held her long hair back, walked forward. She was wearing a black, long-sleeved shirt and flowing, light blue pants that matched her headband. A large cloth duffel bag hung over her shoulder.

"I'm sorry about that," she said, smiling apologetically. "Our parents can be a bit … enthusiastic about seeing family and friends after a long absence. But you already knew that, didn't you?" She held out her hand. "I'm Jasmine, but please, call me Jazz."

"A pleasure," Aunt Petunia said as she hesitantly shook the offered hand. Remembering her manners, she gestured to the hall. "Please, come in." Jazz smiled and stepped across the threshold. "Dudley!" Aunt Petunia called. Dudley entered and looked at the newcomer with his blunt gaze. Harry noticed that the girl didn't look offended in the least, instead matching his rude look with her own mature air. _Good for her_, he thought.

"Thanks for the help, Jazz," someone panted. Harry looked out the door again and saw a lean black-haired boy with shockingly blue eyes hauling all the suitcases up the front steps. "Thanks a lot." He was wearing blue jeans and a white T-shirt with red trim and a red oval on the front. Uh-oh. Harry glanced at Aunt Petunia. Coming in casual clothing was not a good idea at the Dursley residence.

Jazz turned her smile on her brother. "It's good for you. Don't want you to get out of practice." The boy mock-glared at his sister and huffed. He put the mountain of suitcases down and looked at the family, his curious gaze resting on Harry last. "Besides, you could have made multiple trips. This is Daniel," Jazz announced.

"But my friends call me Danny," the boy interrupted, giving his sister a significant look.

"Come inside," Aunt Petunia said. Harry looked at her with surprise when he heard the strain in her voice before realizing the problem and observing Danny again. The boy shifted uncomfortably under Aunt Petunia's scrutiny as he stepped inside with the luggage and shut the door behind him. Harry recognized the similarities; jet black hair, small figure, jeans and a T-shirt? Except for the eyes and the glasses, he and Danny could be close brothers.

Seeming to have found his voice, Uncle Vernon gave the introductions. "You may call me Uncle Vernon and my wife Aunt Petunia," he said formally. Aunt Petunia smiled a little when he said her name. "This is Dudley-"

"But I'm known as Big D," Dudley announced self-importantly, holding his head up proudly and unconsciously displaying his multiple chins. Harry noticed Jazz's thoughtful look and Danny's carefully guarded and defensive expression.

"And this," Uncle Vernon managed to grit out, "is Harry Potter." Harry watched their reactions closely, but they only smiled and, in Danny's case, nodded at him.

"Pleased to meet you," Jazz told them all.

"Welcome," Aunt Petunia replied. She smiled more easily now, having regained her composure after the exciting meeting. "We're having tea at four; we'll introduce you to the house then. But you must be exhausted! Come to the living room!" In a more civilized tone of voice than normal, she turned to Harry and gave him his pastime. "Take their things up to their rooms."

Harry bent down to pick up some of the suitcases, but Danny beat him to it. "Actually, I can carry them up. I just need to know where to put them." So saying, he lifted the massive mass once more and looked to Harry for directions.

Harry decided that he could get to like Danny. "At least let me get something," he offered.

"Jazz?" Danny bobbed his head towards Harry and Jazz gave him her duffel bag with a "thank-you" and another of her seemingly limitless smiles. Harry nodded in response and led Danny upstairs with Aunt Petunia's eyes following them suspiciously before returning to Jazz and leading her to the living room.

"This is Jazz's room," Harry announced as he opened the door to the second room on the right. With an exhalation, Danny set everything down slowly and then picked about a quarter back up. Looking at Harry, he grinned.

"I'll never understand why girls have to pack so much. I mean really, all you need are some clothes, some other small necessities, and maybe a few odds and ends. She didn't need to bring half her library."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Half her library?"

Danny shrugged. "So I'm exaggerating. But that's what it feels like." Harry looked at the suitcases for a moment. "Where can I put these?"

"This way." Harry led Danny back towards the stairs and opened the room across from Dudley's. "This is your room."

"Wow. Thanks." Danny put the rest of the suitcases down and then turned to face Harry. The two boys stood in a slightly awkward silence for a few moments as Danny rubbed the back of his neck and Harry looked at the spot just left of Danny's head.

"We should probably head down," Harry said.

Danny followed Harry back downstairs and into the kitchen where Mrs. Dursley was setting up the tea sandwiches on platters. "Here," she said, thrusting a tray at Harry. "Take this to the living room." Harry nodded and began to leave.

"Would you like me to carry anything?" Danny asked.

Aunt Petunia flashed him one of her fake beaming smiles. "No, why don't you just go join your sister? We'll be right there."

Danny watched her for a few moments before turning and catching up with Harry. They walked in silence to the living room.

"Hi, Harry," Jazz said politely as they entered.

"Hello," he replied as he set the tray in front of her, a little startled by her greeting. He wasn't used to Muggles paying attention to him. Aunt Petunia half waltzed in behind them and set up the rest of the trays before sitting down in one of the incredibly plush armchairs and gesturing for everyone else to do so as well, including Harry. Harry even had a tray at his seat. He looked at it with surprise before realizing that the Dursleys had to keep up at least some semblance of treating him kindly and equally in the presence of the Americans. He sat down with a smile.

Danny sat down as far away as he could from Dudley while being as close as possible to his sister. Harry noticed that he gave Dudley a wide berth and looked rather wary of the adult Dursleys. This made Harry warm up to Danny a little more. _An enemy of my enemy is my friend_, he thought bemusedly. Plus, he seemed like a nice guy. He looked at Jazz. She was being very polite and friendly with the Dursleys. However, she wasn't being overly friendly and didn't seem to harbor a special liking for her English family. Unfortunately, this included him.

"The tea is very good," Jazz complimented Aunt Petunia. Danny nodded in agreement, swallowing some of the steaming beverage. Harry smiled and waited for him to exclaim that it was incredibly hot, but no such statement came.

"Is it hot enough?" Aunt Petunia asked Danny with a worried expression. Harry, however, could see the disdain behind it.

Danny looked surprised for a moment before glancing at the steam curling out of his cup and then nodding vigorously. "Oh, yes, it's very hot."

"Good," Aunt Petunia replied, the fake smile back in place. "Now, there really aren't too many rules in this household. The standard; no running, no fighting, no screaming, clean up after yourself, and so on." The siblings exchanged looks with each other too quickly for Harry to understand the emotion behind it. Uncle Vernon continued the list of rules – which was really quite long – and inserted stories about the Dursleys' lives abiding by them, using Harry as a bad example in them and Dudley as the shining star. Harry tuned him out, instead opting to observe his previously unknown cousins.

Jazz was sitting with rapt attention, knees together, hands folded, and leaning forward slightly. With a pang, Harry realized she reminded him of Hermione. Danny, on the other hand, seemed to have also zoned Uncle Vernon out. His sharp, clear eyes wandered over the room and observed its occupants the way Harry did until he met Harry's eyes and looked quickly away.

"-and bedtime around here is ten o'clock." Danny's eyes widened a little at this. "I believe that's everything."

Jazz ate the last bit of her cookie and stood up. "Well thank you for explaining the rules, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. We'll do our best to follow them." Everyone else stood up as well. "May I go unpack?"

"Of course, dear," Aunt Petunia smiled. "Dinner will be in about three hours, though, and I expect to hear about you during that time."

"There's not too much that's interesting about us," Danny said. "At least, nothing except for the ghosts, but you already know about them, and they're not my favorite topic." He grimaced and rubbed the back of his neck again. Seeing Aunt Petunia's look, he hurriedly added a more satisfying ending. "But I'm sure we'll find something to talk about." Aunt Petunia smiled and nodded in approval as they made their escape. Harry got up and left as well, following them up the stairs and hoping they would be better company than the Dursleys.

He hesitantly knocked on Danny's doorframe when he saw Danny begin to open his suitcases. Danny looked up. "Hey."

"Hi." Harry paused. "Can I come in?"

"Sure." Danny tossed a stack of shirts into a drawer and rummaged around in the suitcase again while he rummaged through his thoughts looking for a topic. "So, you don't really want me to call you Harry Potter, do you?"

Harry sighed. "No, not really. I'm just Harry."

Danny shook his hand. "And I know you already know this, but I'm Danny. Jazz has a bad habit of introducing me by my full name."

"You don't like Daniel?" Harry asked as he sat in a chair and watched Danny unpack.

Danny grimaced. "Not especially. And I _hate_ being called _Dan_." Harry blinked at the venom and loathing in the last word.

"Why?"

Danny's face immediately darkened at the soul-wrenching memories. "I really don't like to talk about it. Why don't you like to be called Harry Potter?"

Now it was Harry's turn to conceal his reasons; he couldn't tell Danny he was famous in the wizarding world and so only gave his first name to avoid harmful media and escape notice. "Potter's really my last name; Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia dislike drawing attention to the fact that they're related to me."

"Oh? Why?" Danny asked as he opened another drawer.

"They think I'm really weird, and they don't like weird things."

Danny snorted. "Dude, if they think _you're_ weird, I don't want to know how they think of _us_." He laughed and Harry looked at him quizzically, sensing that he was missing an inside joke.

"How are you weird?" Danny looked at Harry with raised eyebrows and looked in the direction of the front door.

"Well, sure, you're parents are a little different-"

"Try completely obsessed."

"-but how does that affect you?"

_Oh, it only made me a half ghost with a secret identity_. Danny sighed and put what he was doing down. "A lot of people judge kids by their parents; as a close friend's mother once said, 'clearly, the apple doesn't fall far from the overbearing orange jump-suited tree.' They didn't approve of our friendship at all."

"I can relate," Harry said dryly, thinking of how the Dursleys thought of him as a replica of his parents and were fully against his friendship with Hermione and Ron – especially Ron. Mr. Weasley really hadn't made a great impression last summer.

"Making friends?" Jazz asked from the doorway. Harry jumped, but Danny looked completely relaxed and Harry got the opportunity to see the close relationship between them.

"We're just talking about strange family," Danny told her.

"Oh, comparing. Good. Friends are often established by the discovery of common ground. It creates a bond between people, however irrelevant the similarities may seem," Jazz recited in a very Hermione-like fashion.

Danny rolled his eyes. "Thank you, Jazz, leading professor of psychology at Harvard University." Jazz blushed and Harry sent Danny a questioning look. "I'd explain now, but I get the feeling we're going to be explaining a lot over dinner."

Harry nodded. "Fair enough."

"What about you?" Jazz asked. She walked in and sat on the bed in front of Harry.

Harry hesitated. How much could he tell them? "My parents died when I was a baby, so I've been living with my, er, our aunt and uncle for pretty much my entire life. Not much to say; you've seen us in action."

"I'm sorry," Danny said. Jazz looked at him with concern.

"No, it's okay," Harry said. "I miss them, but I've learned to deal with it, especially since I have pictures." _Now why did I say that? I can't show them the scrapbook._

"But what do you have now? What about school? Any special friends? Any events that stick out in your life?" Jazz asked. Harry shifted uncomfortably. "I don't mean to pry."

"Yes, you do," Danny chimed in. Jazz threw a pillow at him, but he caught it and grinned at her evilly. "Beware!" he warned Harry as Jazz rolled her eyes in irritation at Danny's antics. "She is the master of all things psychic and will psychoanalyze your every move!"

Jazz leapt up at that proclamation and began chasing Danny around the room. "Don't you dare compare me to that stupid, brainless, annoying, twit!" she shouted.

Harry had to laugh at the sight (and wonder what twit they were talking about) until Danny hurriedly sat on Jazz's previous resting place on the bed.

"Returning to you," he said. Jazz reached his side and swatted his shoulder before turning to Harry.

Harry struggled to remember what had happened when he went to middle and elementary school. "Well, I wasn't fantastic at school and I didn't have any friends. Nothing really sticks out; it was an endless cycle of get up, go to school, go home, do homework and chores, sleep, and start over." Seeing the looks on the siblings' faces, he explained further. "The Dursleys don't like me."

Jazz nodded. "I did get the impression that you weren't their favorite person."

"Understatement of the year," Harry snorted.

Danny smiled at him. "I believe I'll be joining you on their 'People to Dislike' list very soon if I haven't already."

Jazz fixed Harry with an uncomfortably piercing look. "You said all of that in the past tense. What changed?"

_Astute,_ Harry thought. _I'll have to be careful around her._ Thinking quickly, he modified his story. "About five years ago, I started getting sent to a boarding school. Aunt Petunia didn't want me around much, so this was a chance to get rid of me for a long while. Of course, I come back for the summer, but I'm not here during the school year."

Harry watched the look of horror that was spreading across Danny's face. "You mean I'll have to put up with Dudley for a whole year without you around?" he half-whispered.

"Don't like Dudley?" Harry asked amusedly.

"He reminds me of a very overweight Dash – he was the school bully at Casper High," Danny explained. "He and Aunt Petunia have made it on my 'People to Avoid' list. Uncle Vernon, eh, I don't have much of an opinion yet, but he sure does have a lot of rules."

"Definitely," Harry agreed. A comfortable silence settled on them.

"So what do you think of your new school?" Danny asked curiously.

Harry smiled widely. "It's awesome! I mean, I know it's punishment in the Dursleys' minds but I love it and I've made great friends."

"Really? Who?" Jazz perked up.

"Ron and Hermione. They're my first friends."

"What are they like?"

"Ron is very fun to be around. He's a bit clumsy, but is a genius at chess. Hermione is a complete bookworm and a walking, talking encyclopedia. She's incredibly smart and both are very brave." Feeling like he had told them too much, Harry turned the conversation around. "What about you guys?"

Danny gazed down at his feet while Jazz gazed somewhere over Harry's head. He guessed their problem.

"Homesickness?"

Danny nodded reluctantly while Jazz shook her head. "A little. More like embarrassment. Some things in our family are better left unsaid."

"Dinnertime!" Aunt Petunia called up the stairs in a sing-song voice that made them wince.

"And besides, like I said before, you'll hear all of it during dinner." She looked at Danny for a moment. "Well, most of it. You can ask questions after we've narrated." Danny nodded in agreement and the trio headed downstairs to face the prissy branch of the family at the dinner table.

**I will not be updating as soon as this update came! As I said, the updates of this story will be sporadic and irregular; if I get inspiration, I will give it. And if you have any way for me to improve my writing, please, tell me!**

**Once again, Happy Thanksgiving!**


	4. Danny's Story

**So for all those curious: Sorry, but summer is going to last for a while. This part is titled "Torturing the Dursleys" after all.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter.**

**Hogwarts Residents: Part 4, The Dursleys' Summer Torture**

Danny twirled the pasta around his fork as he listened to Jazz tell the Dursleys about life in Amity Park as the children of ghost hunters. She was on his right, giving the very much edited version to Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon across the table while Harry was on his left. Dudley was between his parents, hoarking down his meat at a speed that would make Tucker proud while his mother offered him more potatoes. Aunt Petunia seemed very engaged with Jazz's story and was listening attentively. Her husband was half-ignoring Jazz, the rest of his attention on his food. Whenever Danny added to Jazz's narration to make it more detailed, the Dursleys would glare at him. Like now, for instance.

"Casper High School is, well, it's different from the schools here in England. Very extracurricular-based with a complex social ladder and a lot of pressure to do well in classes so that you can get into a good college. But that's just the average public high school across America."

"Excluding the ghost attacks," Danny piped up. Everyone at the table froze and looked at him. Jazz had a warning in her eyes, but Danny wasn't looking at her.

"Excuse me? Ghost attacks?" Aunt Petunia asked. Harry stayed silent and watched the event unfold.

"Ghosts have been attacking the school at regular intervals for about, hmm, two years now. It's a very common occurrence."

"Pfft, ghosts don't exist," Uncle Vernon said, returning to his meal. Jazz remained silent, but Danny looked offended for some reason.

"Well, when they destroy the building so that school lets out for several days, I'm convinced," he said indignantly. Now Harry was confused. He hadn't been aware ghosts could be tangible; all the ones at Hogwarts were unable to touch anything.

Uncle Vernon looked at Danny with annoyance. "No cheek at the table, please." The last word was said grudgingly at best.

With a scowl, Danny returned to his food and Jazz continued discussing the more normal aspects of life, excluding anything related to ghosts. Harry could tell by Aunt Petunia's expression and genuine exclamations that she was warming up to Jazz greatly. Danny, not so much.

Harry leaned towards Danny slightly. "What really happens at Amity?" he asked in a low voice. Danny turned to him.

"Everything that Jazz says happens in Amity. And much more. I'll fill you in after dinner," he added with a furtive glance towards the adults.

Dinner was extended so that Jazz could talk more, but Jazz, uneager to continue watching Dudley stuff his face and seeing that Danny and Harry were bored out of their minds, pleaded that she and Danny were still getting settled and that they would need a topic for tomorrow's meals. Aunt Petunia excused the newcomers and made Harry do the dishes until at long last, Harry was free to go upstairs and learn more about his cousins.

"I really wasn't paying attention during dinner," Harry admitted as he took the offered seat in the newly-modeled room. It was full of space memorabilia.

"Too bad," Danny said, taking a perch on his new bed. "Everything she said was accurate, she just left out a huge part."

"Ghosts?"

"You believe in them?"

"Yes."

"Huh."

"What?"

"Well, most people thought our parents were crackpots and that ghosts didn't exist until they began attacking Amity Park. And people who thought ghosts existed before the invasion happened weren't all that sane. You don't seem to have the character that most ghost-believers do; they're usually very excitable and superstitious. Just look at my dad."

If Harry could, he would have slapped himself. Of course he believed in ghosts; all wizards did. But Muggles usually didn't. Muggles didn't learn witchcraft and wizardry in a haunted castle.

He just shrugged at Danny. "So what's this about an invasion?"

"As you probably already know, my parents are ghost-hunters. They're actually on a ghost tour of all the major haunted areas in the world right now, and since Jazz and I aren't into ghost hunting, we got sent here. Way better than being sent to Aunt Alicia."

"We have an Aunt Alicia?"

"You don't want to meet her. Trust me. She literally roughs it in the Arkansas woods and hasn't even discovered running water yet. She's not very fond of people in general."

"What makes you say that?" Harry asked. He hadn't known he had that much family in America.

"Dude, she lives on an isolated pioneer front as far from civilization as possible and celebrates her divorce-day. Jazz and I met her once during a spat between our parents and she was yelling at everyone the whole time." Danny smiled fondly at the memory of the anniversary incident. That party had been fun!

"Anyway, returning to Amity. It was pretty usual. We went to school, played video games, hung out with the small group of friends we had. Since our parents were ghost-hunters, we were social outcasts. Sam and Tucker were outcasts, too, so we became best friends." Danny sighed and looked at the floor.

"What were they like?" Harry asked curiously. He didn't want to dig too deeply because he knew Danny would miss them the same way he missed Ron and Hermione, but he did want to get to know Danny better.

"Tucker is a techogeek. He's really smart with all kinds of technology and really bad at his social life. Sam is a Goth, so she knows all about dark and mysterious topics. She has a horrible social life period, but is nice once you get to know her." _Good, I don't sound like I like-like her._

"Wait, Sam is a girl?"

Danny grinned. "Yeah, but never call her Samantha. Tucker did once when we were really young and I've never seen him run that fast since."

Harry smiled as well. "What are the schools like?"

"Like Jazz said, they have a very strong social ladder. At the top are the A-listers, like Paulina and Dash."

"Paulina? Who's she? I remember you said Dash was a bit like Dudley."

"Yeah, but Dash is on the football team, so he actually has some muscle when he shoves you into your locker or decides to give you a beating because he got a D on his spelling test."

"He got a D on a spelling test?"

"He is a jock. He's also usually Paulina's boyfriend, which adds to his status because Paulina is the Queen Bee of the school and is the head of the cheerleading team."

"Wow, I didn't know sports were so important in America."

"Sports and looks. Paulina and Dash are also popular because they look really good, or at least Paulina does." He turned slightly red. "I used to have a crush on her before I found out Sam was right about her being shallow."

"How did that work out?" Harry asked, looking amused.

"Not that well. After the A-listers comes the average group of people. They're split into the geniuses, the band geeks, the city chumps, and the average. And below them come the social rejects, like Sam, Tucker, and me. As the losers at the bottom of the scale, Tucker and I didn't have a chance. I'm glad now," he added, thinking of Sam again.

"And when you weren't in school?"

"Video games and hanging out at the Nasty Burger." Danny saw the disgusted look on Harry's face. "It's better than it sounds, otherwise it wouldn't have been the number one teenage hangout. We spent lots of afternoons there. Still do, or did."

After a slightly uncomfortable silence, Harry pushed on. "So what happened after the invasion?"

"When our parents built a portal between the Human World and the Ghost Zone, ghosts started coming and creating havoc. School continued, hanging out continued, playing video games continued, everything just got a lot more dangerous."

"How so?"

Danny smiled. "Well there was this one ghost…" He told Harry of the time Technus had decided to take over the Internet by winning Doomed (it was amazing how little Harry knew about videogames!) and before long, the two boys were trading stories laughing at the bizarre things that happened at their schools.

"What's going on in here?" Aunt Petunia said. Harry and Danny looked up and saw her standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips. When she saw the company Danny was keeping, a frown creased her forehead. She had better keep an eye on those two.

"We're just telling stories," Danny told her with a lopsided smile.

Aunt Petunia glared at Harry. "Bedtime is in thirty minutes."

"Don't worry, Aunt Petunia, we'll be asleep then."

"Be sure you are," she said in clipped tones and left.

"You know, I don't think she likes me that much," Danny commented indifferently.

Harry grinned at him. "Welcome to the club," he said as he left as well.

Both boys slept contentedly that night, knowing there was a fellow companion not far away, but neither aware that the other had concealed his true self.

**Disappointingly short and uneventful; I promise the next few chapters will be more exciting! This was pretty much the last part of the introduction.**


	5. The Library

**In this story, Jazz is only one year older than Danny and Danny is the same age as Harry.**

**To Biisaiyowaq: No fear! That is pretty much the complete opposite of what I had in mind. The intro was just to give a setting.**

**On to the real stuff now!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter.**

**Hogwarts Residents: Part 5, The Dursleys' Summer Torture**

Danny jumped awake when he heard a sharp rapping. "Get up!" a voice said.

"Mmmmm." He ignored it and rolled over.

"Up!" the voice demanded, leaving with one last slap to the door.

"Fine, I'm up! I'm up." Groggily, Danny dragged himself out of bed and slowly got dressed. With a yawn, he opened the door and blinked at the unfamiliar hallway before remembering that he and Jazz were in the Dursley residence.

Danny walked downstairs and entered the kitchen, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Good morning," he greeted its inhabitants. Aunt Petunia and Harry were making breakfast and Dudley was waiting at the table. Uncle Vernon returned to his newspaper immediately upon seeing who it was, barely acknowledging him.

"Good morning, Danny!" Jazz beamed. "Good to see you actually up."

"Can I help it if I'm tired in the mornings?" Danny grumbled. "I didn't get much sleep last school year."

"Speaking of which," Jazz said as Aunt Petunia prepared the table. "When will we get our supplies and where are we going to school this year? I'd like to make sure we aren't behind in the curriculum."

Danny rolled his eyes at her. "You would."

"Each of you," Uncle Vernon replied, "will be going to the local high school."

"Where does Dudley go?" Danny asked. The only reason he was showing an interest in Dudley was because did not want to be in any of Dudley's classes.

"Dudley goes to Smeltings, isn't that right, Diddykins?" Aunt Petunia gushed in response.

At the sound of his pet name, Dudley glared at his mother but to no avail. So instead, he puffed up his chest and announced proudly, "Yes, I do. I'm on the Wrestling Team." Danny raised his eyebrows and looked Dudley up and down. When he saw Uncle Vernon glaring at him, he quickly fashioned an emotionless mask for his face to hide his thoughts.

"What types of classes do the schools have around here?" Jazz asked quickly.

"The usual: math, science, English, and history," Uncle Vernon said as though it were obvious.

"Oh dear, I hadn't thought of that," Jazz said. "Our history is going to be a bit different, isn't it? We've been learning it from an American point of view."

"But we've both already taken American History and Government and Politics," Danny protested.

"Yes, but World History is going to be different. The authors are different, so their bias and focal points are going to vary."

With the food on the table, everyone began to eat. Danny noticed that Harry took less food than everyone else. "Not hungry in the mornings?" he asked.

Harry glanced up at him and noticed that Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were glaring at him. "Not really," he replied.

"Hah!" Uncle Vernon ejaculated abruptly in derision.

"What, Da?" Dudley asked with his mouth full.

"A new law has been passed to determine what to do with thieves. Too easygoing, if you ask me. They're going to let the thief off with a year of jail for each crime they commit, but if I had my say, we would make it so the thieves wouldn't ever feel the urge to steal! They wouldn't feel any urges at all!"

Harry saw Danny's eyes fly open at this proclamation.

"Yes, sir, the world would be a better place, don't you agree?" Uncle Vernon turned to Jazz expectantly.

Jazz wasn't sure of what to say. "Well, it would be better if people didn't steal, but-"

"Of course it would, of course it would." The Americans shifted uncomfortably after this conversation as silence descended again.

"So what classes did you take in America?" Aunt Petunia asked slightly nervously. "I'm dreadfully curious as to what they teach there."

Jazz brightened immediately and stopped eating to talk while Danny picked up his pace.

"Well, I'm entering my senior year of high school this year. Last year, I took Calculus AP, Spanish 4 Honors (sadly, that was the highest level they offered), World History AP, Physics AP, Psychology AP, English AP, and IR."

"What's IR?" Harry asked, trying not to flinch from the daggers Uncle Vernon's eyes threw at him for not knowing something so common, but Jazz didn't seem to notice any unusual lack of familiarity.

"Independent Research. I did a study wherein I tested my hypothesis that no one is untutorable, and put my psychology skills to good use."

Aunt Petunia looked impressed. "That is quite a load, dear."

"Yes, but I enjoy it." Aunt Petunia nodded in approval.

"What about you, boy?" Uncle Vernon asked Danny, jerking his head towards him in a cold manner.

Danny straightened as though electrified. "Well, I'm a year younger so I'll be going into my junior year. I took Algebra II last year and Honors English, though I don't know why; Mr. Lancer was very boring to listen to." He backtracked when he realized the Dursleys didn't approve of criticizing teachers. "I mean, he knew what he was talking about, he just didn't have an interesting way of presenting it. The rest of my classes were either Honors or Regular; Jazz is the genius of the family."

"I see," Aunt Petunia sniffed and turned to Jazz with a smile again.

"May I be excused?" Danny asked.

"Yes," Uncle Vernon growled. Danny nodded and put his plate away before heading upstairs.

"I'm finished as well," Harry said quietly, copying Danny's movements and following him upstairs to see him standing still in the middle of the hallway. "Not big on school, hmm?" he asked to announce his presence.

Danny turned and smiled wryly at Harry. "Not particularly. I wasn't a very good student due to certain common events. I can see they're going to hold it against me."

Harry nodded in sympathy. "A good policy to keep in mind when dealing with the Dursleys is that if you leave them alone, they'll leave you alone. They function a lot like a wasp's nest, now that I think about it."

"Good advice," Danny commented. "It was different at home; I was Dash's favorite punching bag, so he always sought me out." He thought for a minute.

"Do you want me to show you the street?" Harry offered.

"Actually, I was wondering if there was a way to contact Sam and Tucker. I don't think my cell phone will be able to."

"Sure." Harry led Danny to the lower level and was about to take him to the library when Aunt Petunia appeared.

"Harry, wash the dishes. Vernon, Dudley, Jazz, and I are going out to the school." She walked by and hurried out the front door.

"Well," Danny said. "I feel snubbed."

"Better than feeling sore," Harry muttered as he strode into the kitchen. Dudley and Uncle Vernon were leaving and Jazz was putting the dirty dishes by the sink. "I'll take care of it," Harry told her.

"I expect everything to be orderly and clean when we come back, boy," Uncle Vernon said in warning as they exited. "Nothing _funny_, understand?" He didn't even wait for a response. "Dudley?" They left and Jazz followed, shooting an apologetic look at Harry and Danny.

"Bye. I'll tell you all about it later, Danny." She waved and Danny nodded.

As soon as the front door closed, Danny began putting the dishes in the sink and filling it a little.

"You don't have to," Harry informed him as he came over. "I'm used to doing it."

"And I am used to being able to talk to Sam and Tucker at almost any time. Come on, you can dry." He handed Harry a freshly-washed plate. It took half the time it would have taken Harry to clean up after breakfast and as soon as everything was done, they headed out into the hot afternoon in companionable quiet.

"This is the library," Harry announced as they entered it.

"Wow! Our libraries are nothing like this!" Danny exclaimed with wide eyes. "They usually just have metal shelves and a desk or two. And fewer books. Jazz will love this." He immediately headed over to the computers and opened the Internet to get on his e-mail.

"You know, take your time," Harry said as a thought came forward and bugged him. "I'll be writing a letter to someone from my school." Danny nodded and Harry left to get a pen and a piece of paper. He settled down at a reclusive table and began to write.

_Dear Hermione,_

_ Hello! I hope you're summer's okay so far even though it's just barely begun. Knowing you, you've probably already started reading the textbooks for next year and memorized the first five chapters in each one. I, however, have successfully found a topic to divert your attention from schoolwork!_

_ This summer, things are a little different for me. Apparently I have family in America that I didn't know about and my American cousins came to stay here at the Dursleys' for a year. Yeah, a whole year. I pity them. They aren't anything like Dudley. You would get along really well with Jazz, the older one; she's as big a bookworm as you are and is really smart. Danny is our age and seems to be pretty average. But he's nice. We're already friends and I feel that his presence is going to make the summer a lot more tolerable, maybe even fun. Jazz and Danny are Muggles, too, so that's a bonus. They don't know anything about the wizarding world and therefore don't have any prejudices about me. And the Dursleys have to treat me nicely in front of them!_

_ As for why they're here, their parents are on a world-wide tour and they didn't want to go. And before you start browbeating them about how they should have gone and it was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity, let me explain: they're parents are ghost-hunters. This is a tour of the most haunted places across the globe. Changes your opinion, doesn't it? Especially since their parents are very "excitable" around ghosts, as Danny put it._

_ Now here's the puzzle: the ghosts at Hogwarts are always intangible. They can't touch anything and aren't a threat, except maybe Peeves, but according to Danny, there are lots of ghosts in his hometown, Amity Park, and they've been causing massive destruction beyond what Peeves could even dream of doing. I don't think Danny was lying, especially after he stood his ground when Uncle Vernon criticized him, but at the same time, I'm not sure if it's true. What do you know about ghosts and what do you think of Danny's story?_

_ Please write back soon! I miss you guys and while Danny and Jazz are nice, they could never replace you. Enjoy the summer!_

_ Love,_

_ Harry_

Satisfied, Harry held up the letter and reviewed it. _I have family_, he thought. _Other than the Dursleys._ He smiled. Now that he was actually telling someone, it felt more real. He had family that loved him. Close family that cared about him. Blood relations that didn't think of him as a freak. Granted, they didn't know about his magical heritage, but it didn't matter.

Someone who was supposed to love him finally did.

Still smiling, Harry pulled out another piece of paper and wrote a letter for Ron to tell him about the happy new developments.

Fifteen minutes later, he was done and Danny wasn't. _Well, he certainly isn't rushing_, Harry thought as he wandered over.

Danny suddenly laughed.

"What's so funny?"

Danny whipped around, but relaxed when he saw Harry. "Just Sam."

"Can I see?"

"Sure." Danny moved over and Harry sat down beside him and read the conversation in the private chatbox.

"Kind of morbid," he observed. Then he snickered. "But funny."

A new message came up. **Not funny, Sam! Not funny at all!**

Danny grinned evilly. **I don't know, Tucker, I think you just have poor taste. Even Harry here likes it.**

A few seconds passed.

**Harry's there?**

**Hi!**

Danny gestured to Harry and he typed an answer.

**Hello.**

**Danny wrote us about the Dursleys. They sound nasty,** wrote FriarTuck.

**They are,** Harry wrote back slowly. Ugh, he hadn't used a computer in ages! He hoped Danny didn't notice.

A message from GothGirl popped up. **You are SO lucky you go to a boarding school you like. My parents were going to send me to a boarding school, too, but they wanted me to be a preppy pink cheerleader. It would have been more like a Finishing School for Ladies.**

Danny took control of the computer. **Why didn't they?**

**I took drastic measures and fixed all the monstrosities they had packed for me. I just couldn't go without wearing something appropriate, now could I? Some of them are my favorite outfits now.**

"Monstrosities?" Harry asked Danny, confused. Danny laughed.

"Like I said, Sam's a Goth, and she doesn't do pink. Or frilly. But that's what her parents make her wear, or at least, try to: long, pink, frilly dresses with cheerful floral designs. The pictures of Sam in them are priceless."

**I've gotta go, dudes,** FriarTuck wrote (he must be Tucker, Harry reasoned). **See u l8r.**

**Oh, I've gotta go, too. You know.** GothGirl (Sam) signed off as well.

"What do we know?" asked a puzzled Harry.

Danny hesitated a moment before answering. "Her parents. They're probably dragging her out of her room right now." Reaching over, he logged off and they began walking home.

"So why's your username GhostBoy?" Harry asked when they stepped back into the sweltering heat.

"Because … well, like I said, my parents are ghost hunters."

"I hadn't gotten the impression you were interested in ghosts."

Danny kicked a random pebble on the sidewalk. "I'm not, but it's a good unique name that no one else has." Danny avoided Harry's gaze, feeling bad about lying, even if it was over something so trivial. "What's your username?"

"I don't have one," Harry admitted.

Danny looked at him, dumbfounded. "You don't have one? Why not?"

"The Dursleys never let me get one and we don't use a lot of technology at school."

Danny shook his head. "Wow, if we didn't use technology, I don't want to think about what would happen. Not only would homework be difficult to get done, you'd hear Tucker screaming all the time." Harry sent him a questioning look. "A place without any technology is Tucker's worst nightmare alongside hospitals."

"Hospitals? If I were scared of hospitals, I'd be scarred for life right now," Harry said.

"You get hurt a lot?"

"Yes. My school has some really intense sports." Seeing Danny about to ask what kinds of sports, Harry hurriedly threw out a random thought. "You know, I think I understand why Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon got married now."

"What?" Danny frowned.

"Haven't you noticed how they're opposites? Uncle Vernon loves food. Aunt Petunia doesn't have any special liking for it and is incredibly skinny. Aunt Petunia loves discreetly spying on other people." Danny made a mental note to keep an eye out for her. "Uncle Vernon just likes scolding them – very loudly."

"I did notice the last," Danny agreed. "So what do you think brought them together?"

Harry considered for a moment. He really hadn't thought this out. "They both are snobby, but it goes beyond that. Both have weird family. Aunt Petunia has me and my parents and Uncle Vernon has you and your sister and parents. They can relate on the matter of strange relatives where most snobby people wouldn't have a clue." He blinked. "That actually makes sense."

"Why do they think you're weird?" Danny questioned.

"It had to do with what my parents did, much like you. I don't like to talk about it," Harry responded and Danny nodded respectfully.

"So when they, the Dursleys, took you in, um, how did they, uh, treat you?" he asked quietly, stuttering a little.

Harry felt his anger and frustration begin to rise. "Not very well. You noticed how I didn't eat a lot this morning? That happens at every meal; they just think I'm a waste of space." Danny winced at this. "I did almost all the chores and was given everything after Dudley had used it and probably broken it. Dudley always came first and I always came second, although judging by how Dudley turned out, I'm not complaining too much."

Danny tried to lighten Harry's mood by making one of his witty comments. "Yeah, I know. Dudley probably can't box for his life; all he has to do is squeal in the ring like he did at breakfast this morning and his opponent will fall down laughing. I can just picture him with a pig's tail and a pair of ears to match."

This struck a particularly gleeful memory of Harry's and he laughed out loud for several minutes. Danny smiled, pleased with himself. Soon, however, Harry sobered and continued his angry rant.

"I will always be last to them, even with you guys in the house. They regard your family as 'weirdos,' but they regard mine as complete 'freaks.'"

The angry bitterness contained in Harry's sentence aggravated Danny and the temperature around them cooled to a more comfortable one as he released the cold from his core unintentionally. He knew what it felt like to be called a freak, and it hurt even more when you thought it was true.

"Harry," he said. No reaction. "Harry," he said more insistently. Harry looked up at his intense tone and locked eyes with Danny, whose irises seemed to glow with a luminescent light and contain powerful and lively emotions beneath their surface.

"You may be strange. You may be weird. But you are not a freak. You're a person just like everyone else, with feelings, emotions, and thoughts."

Harry became lost in Danny's words and the feelings inside his eyes. They could have surpassed even Dumbledore's at the moment the way they were filled with all sorts of things, concern, understanding,, strength. Danny knew exactly what he was talking about and firmly believed in it.

"People can tell you otherwise, but they're wrong. Each person sets their own normal, each person follows their own rules. And I can tell you right now that one person's definition does not apply to anyone else."

Danny broke eye contact and looked at the sidewalk, lost in his thoughts and memories, while Harry mulled over his words. At last, he looked back at his cousin.

"Danny, how do you know that?"

Danny gazed unseeingly at the path ahead of them. "Experience. Some painful, some comforting, and all memorable."

Harry nodded and they walked the rest of the way in comfortable companionship.

**Hope you like. Will update hopefully soon. **

**Once more, Happy Thanksgiving!**


	6. The Contest

**Wow. Just wow. I just read chapter 5 to get in the story again? The last part is so cheesy. Anyway.**

**THANKS TO EVERYONE FOR ALL THE SUPPORT!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter.**

**Hogwarts Residents: Part 6, The Dursleys' Summer Torture**

"Where were you?" Vernon snapped angrily at the black-haired boys.

"The library," Harry said quietly. Danny nodded in agreement.

Vernon snorted. Harry's type didn't go to libraries. "Get inside." They meekly obeyed and Danny immediately ran upstairs.

"Don't go running off when there are chores to do, boy," Vernon ground out to Harry when Danny was gone. "I specifically remember your aunt telling you that the front garden needed to be weeded. Now go." He all but shoved Harry out the front door.

Danny waited at the top of the steps where he had heard every word until Vernon went into the kitchen and then noiselessly drifted over to the front door, invisible and intangible. Sticking his head through it, he saw Harry working near some of the rhododendrons underneath one of the windows. _I just can't resist this; the set-up's perfect!_ Danny flew behind one of the bushes and became visible and tangible again, waiting for Harry to work his way over until …

"Gah!" Harry shouted in surprise, leaping backward and almost drawing out his wand when he saw the crystal blue eyes staring at him from behind the branch.

"Hi!" Danny said cheerfully, before becoming lost in his roars of laughter. Harry quickly put his want back in the back pocket of his jeans.

"KEEP IT DOWN OUT THERE!" Vernon roared. Jazz sighed and smiled slightly at the sounds of the boys' antics before continuing her reading.

"Danny!" Harry whispered furiously.

The other boy put on an innocent expression. "Yes? Okay, look, I'm sorry, but that was just too good to resist!" Casually, he leaned on one of the branches. "Want some help?"

Not quite ready to forgive him, Harry mumbled something and went back to work, this time with Danny by his side. "You do that part," Harry said, pointing to the rest of the rhododendrons, "and I'll do this one."

"Sure." As Danny moved away, Harry got to work weeding around the Chrysanthemums, still a little miffed. How had Danny even gotten behind that bush without Harry seeing him anyway? If a Muggle could do it so easily, then it would be a walk in the park for Voldemort.

"Hey, um, this was a weed, right?" Harry turned around to see Danny holding up a hosta.

"Um, no," Harry said in disbelief. "You don't know what a hosta is?" Looking around Danny, Harry saw a whole host of the plants upended and in a pile. The area in front of the rhododendrons was empty except for earthworms and black fertilizer. _I am so in for it now_, he thought miserably.

"Hey, I'm a gh-ost hunter's son, not a gardener's." Danny smiled sheepishly. "But we can put them back, right?"

Harry was too busy freaking out to notice Danny's stutter. The hostas were Aunt Petunia's favorite plants, excluding the petunias in the side garden, and he was going to take the heat for it! Unless …

"We can try. Come on!" Hurriedly, the boys began replanting the small shrubs. Harry breathed a sigh of relief. Aunt Petunia would be none the wiser-

"Hey, Harry." Dudley sauntered up to them with a sneer on his face. Danny tensed up beside Harry, who balled his fists. "Sharing secrets with the American geek? Maybe you should tell about how you're scared of your pillow." Harry looked confused and Dudley scoffed. "Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about. I've heard you at night. 'No, please, don't kill Cedric!' What a wimp." Harry's face became just short of murderous.

Having decided he had needled Harry enough, Dudley glanced at Danny. "I would greet the other boy here, but my parents have forbidden me to speak with him." A nasty smile came across his face. "Then again, a proper greeting doesn't need any words."

Crack!

Harry whipped around to see Danny sprawled out in the middle of a split rhododendron with a bruise that was already red on the side of his face. Dudley stood over him, smirking. He began to aim a kick at Danny, but before he could land it, Danny had rolled out from under the larger boy and was up in a defensive position in record time. Danny barely stopped himself from giving Dudley a roundhouse kick that would have put a human out of commission for days. _No, I can't fight him; it'll give me away! Plus I'd be in so much trouble! But if I let him bully me now, it'll last for the rest of the year!_ Danny had had enough of bullies.

Dudley raised his fist again when he saw his small prey's hesitation and Harry cringed in anticipation.

In a split second, Danny grabbed Harry and dragged him into the garden's tall bushes. An enraged Dudley charged after them, but they couldn't hear anything over their own frantic pants as they tried to get away from the furious bull behind them …

Uncle Vernon's eyes were two tiny black dots in his scarlet face. _It was fascinating_, Danny thought amusedly. His complexion almost matched the inside of his mouth right now.

Neither boy was fazed by their uncle's extensive lecture, much to Vernon's fury. Then again, once you'd seen what a mediocre Ghostly Wail could do or heard a Howler that wasn't even smoking yet, Uncle Vernon wasn't really all that impressive.

Jazz was reading her book in a chair in the corner, a disapproving expression on her face, but she couldn't do anything about it. Except read. There had to be something in the local library on adult psychology that would help her mold their relations' minds into a more … ACCEPTABLE set for lack of a better word.

Dudley had immediately been fussed over and made as comfortable as possible by his parents. His mother had even given him a "treat," cooing about how her Dudley shouldn't have to deal with such riffraff and how he was so innocent. It was enough to make the other three teens in the room gag.

The moment Aunt Petunia had heard what had sounded like a herd of elephants stampeding through the front lawn, she had opened the door, only to find her precious azaleas crushed, her wondrous hostas uprooted, her glorious rhododendrons broken, and _her petunias flattened_. When she had walked out and seen the mess, the whole neighborhood had heard her scream.

"YOU!" Vernon screamed at Harry. "YOU WILL NOT EAT UNTIL YOU HAVE CLEANED THIS MESS UP!" He turned to Danny. "AND YOU! I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU WERE DOING OUT THERE IN THE FIRST PLACE, BUT YOU HAD BETTER NEVER SET FOOT IN OUR GARDEN AGAIN! AM I CLEAR?"

Both boys nodded. _It wasn't that bad_, Danny thought as he looked out. Broken branches and a few mud spots littered the front lawn and the gardens had been trashed, but compared to what he was used to in Amity Park, the damage was almost negligible.

When Uncle Vernon had finally yelled himself hoarse, they were allowed to leave and Harry went back outside, fury boiling through his veins. Danny guiltily crept upstairs. He hated causing property damage, even to a family like the Dursleys, and yet it seemed that he did it quite often – even as a human.

Knock knock. Danny looked up to see Jazz in his doorway.

"Hey, little brother," she said softly as she walked in, a large book under one of her arms.

"Hi Jazz," Danny replied, laying back on his bed again and closing his eyes.

"I know you feel guilty, but I'll do my best to help."

"Thanks, Jazz, but you know that I need to fix it to feel any better."

"True," Jazz acknowledged. "But I just want you to know that you have my support. Tell Harry, too. Support is essential to a good life, and I get the feeling that Harry misses out on it, at least around here."

"Will do," Danny said. He heard Jazz walk downstairs to try and reason with their miserable aunt and uncle.

Half an hour later, Harry felt a welcome breeze in the air. Standing up, he smiled and wiped some of the sweat away from his eyes and then got back to work in more bearable conditions.

Danny, meanwhile, smiled. In his ghost form, he floated invisibly and intangibly through the front garden. _Technically_, he thought smugly, _I'm not setting foot in their garden;_ he didn't actually have feet at the moment. As he flew, he looked for ways that he could help Harry without making it obvious that he was there. Not that Harry would know it was him, but plants flying through the air and planting themselves of their own accord would be rather … suspicious and unnerving to say the least. But that was really all that could be done, unless he wanted to pick up branches and have them throw themselves into the compost heap without any outside force working on them.

On the other hand, he could create a great wind, as he discovered when he flew a little faster and the petals from the crushed flowers fluttered up behind him. Danny began zooming towards the petals, trying to blow them into a pile. _Ack! This is harder than I thought it would be! _ Once, he got too close to Harry, and when he blew by, Harry stood up straight and leaned on his shovel for a moment. Seeing the blissful expression on the other boy's face, Danny found a much more productive and easier task to do. Using his ice powers, he cooled the temperature around Harry to a more comfortable one and watched as Harry toiled away.

When Harry walked into the front door, it was almost ten o'clock. He still wasn't done with cleaning up the front, and the Dursleys were asleep, as were the Americans, so he'd have to be careful if he was going to get something to eat. Creeping upstairs to get his invisibility cloak, Harry froze when he heard a slight creak.

"Hey, Harry," Danny whispered from his slightly open door. Harry relaxed and at Danny's significant nod, entered his room. "Thought you might be hungry."

Harry stared at the meal that Danny had gotten for him. It wasn't a feast, but it was bigger than what the Dursleys would have let him have in any regular meal. "How'd you get that up here?"

Flashback:

"I'm going ghost!" Danny whispered and the rings of light washed over him, leaving behind Phantom. Invisibly, he dove down through the floor and into the empty kitchen. Turning his right arm intangible as well, he rummaged around in the refrigerator and brought out a piece of ham, some of the potatoes they had had for dinner, and a bit of broccoli (bleah!). Danny pulled them out and went completely intangible before flying back up through the ceiling and returning to his visible, tangible, and firmly-grounded human form.

End Flashback:

"No way special. I felt guilty about how they made you clean up the mess when it was really me who had caused it," Danny replied, not really answering the question.

Harry didn't notice. "Don't feel bad about it. I usually clean up all the messes people make in this house. And being outside was surprisingly comfortable, so it wasn't so bad." Danny smiled and Harry began to eat. "Thanks, by the way."

"No problem," Danny assured him. After a few moments of silence, Danny started another conversation. "Jazz sympathizes with you." Harry looked up and sent him a questioning glance. "She told me to tell you that you have her support. Anyway, just know that someone with influence in this house is on your side."

"That would be great," Harry said through his potatoes.

"And she's good at it, too," Danny added.

"How do you know?"

"Umm … she's gotten me out of a lot of trouble – that I didn't deserve! – back home with our parents."

"What kind of trouble?" Harry asked after he swallowed the last of the broccoli. Danny didn't seem like the type of person who would do drugs or get bad grades or blow off his parents. But what else could you do that would make parents upset with you?

Danny fidgeted a little. This was coming _way_ to close to his secret. "Just little things, like me not being home in time for curfew, you know. Anyway, we should get some sleep; it's almost ten thirty and if I'm tired, I know you are."

At the mention of sleeping, Harry yawned and stood up. "You're right. Thanks again." After Harry left, Danny lay back on his bed, not sleepy at all.

A week later, Harry and Danny were blowing off steam in Danny's room after yet another trying evening. Danny was pacing back and forth while Harry was sitting tiredly in the chair, wondering where Danny got all his energy.

"It's so unfair!" Danny burst out. "They always listen to Dudley's side of the story, but never to ours!" He had been subjected to this type of injustice before, but this was the first time he could really complain about it; he didn't have to be a hero here. The teachers at Casper High had always favored Dash because Danny was a loser and the ghost hunters had always accused him of lying when he met them as Phantom because he was a ghost. And now he had to put up with it here. His words held all the frustration that had built up over the years.

Harry was surprised by how vehement Danny was, but he completely agreed. He, too, had experienced this for years and was fed up with it. Usually, he would be furious too, but he was more level-headed than Danny at the moment and recognized that he needed to make Danny calm down. "Yeah, it is unfair. But it's not like we can do anything about it."

Danny paused for a moment. "Isn't there?"

"What do you mean?"

Danny resumed his pacing. "Small things; we do it all the time back home." He grinned. "Sometimes, when Dash would bully me, I'd pull a prank on him. They were always humiliating. One time, I made him go to school in a pink ballerina costume. Don't ask," he added.

"How did you manage that?" Harry asked in disbelief.

Danny smiled mysteriously as he started going through some of his stuff. "I have my ways."

"I have my ways. Fear me," a voice said and Harry jumped. Danny smacked his face with his hand and quickly began stuffing the invention away.

"What was that?"

"The Ghost Gabber," Danny replied with a resigned sigh.

"The Ghost Gabber. Fear me."

"Can I see it?" Harry asked curiously. Danny handed a small box with an antenna to him. "What does it do?"

"It's supposed to translate what ghosts say. It's kind of pointless, though. Almost all the ghosts I've met spoke English."

"It's supposed to translate what ghosts say. Fear me. It's kind of pointless, though. Fear me. Almost all the ghosts I've met spoke English. Fear me."

Harry looked from the Ghost Gabber to Danny. "You've met ghosts?"

Danny froze for a second. "Well, yeah. I did tell you we get a lot of ghost attacks back home."

"Oh."

"Well, yeah. Fear me. I did tell you we get a lot of ghost attacks back home. Fear me."

"Why does it repeat what you say?" Harry examined the box.

Danny rolled his eyes. "It always malfunctions. I tried to get Jazz to take it, but she didn't want anything ghost-related in her room, so I just stuffed it in a few socks and put it in the back of a drawer."

"It always malfunctions. Fear m-" Danny grabbed the offending machine and threw it back in its fluffy containers.

"What's all the other stuff?" Harry asked curiously, peering over Danny's shoulder and into a box full of … well, Harry actually wasn't sure what it was. It looked a little like guns and nets.

"More ghost hunting equipment," Danny replied with a resigned sigh. "Our parents insist that we take it with us wherever we go. Ah-ha! Here it is!"

Harry gave the fishing rod in Danny's hands a skeptical look. "How is a fishing rod a ghost weapon?"

"The Fenton Fisher – I did not name it!" Danny said exasperatedly. "The Fenton Fisher's string is ghost proof; no ghost can break it. It's great for tying them up."

Harry was having problems reconciling his thoughts with the idea that ghosts could be touched. He really had to send that letter to Hermione as soon as Hedwig came back. "Okay, but what do you plan to do with it? I don't see what ghosts have to do with the Dursleys."

Danny smiled mischievously. "They don't have anything to do with the Dursleys. But some of the weapons will also work on humans."

Harry was still confused.

"Like I said, I have my ways of getting Dash Baxter to go to school in a pink tutu."

"You're going to prank them?" Harry could feel a smile slowly spreading across his face.

Danny blinked innocently. "Now would I do that?"

Harry waved his hand dismissively. "Nah. You probably couldn't come up with anything worse than the classic 'slip on a banana peel' anyway," he said, joking a little.

Danny, however, didn't catch it and stood up ramrod straight. "You think you could do better than me?"

Harry rose to the challenge. "I think I can." _With a little help from the invisibility cloak_, he added silently. _Danny won't have a clue. And the Dursleys won't know what hit them!_

"You are on," Danny said, grinning. _Up against a halfa. Harry doesn't stand a chance. And as for the Dursleys, well, they'll see that ghosts exist!_

The duo shook hands before Harry began to laugh.

"What?" Danny asked quizzically.

"Ron has two older brothers named Fred and George. They're twins, and the best pranksters around."

"Let's see if we can't upstage them, shall we?" Danny asked cheerfully. "Starting tomorrow."

**Vernon better watch out.**

**Petunia better not cry.**

**Dudley shouldn't pout, I'm telling you why.**

**Harry, Jazz, and Danny are here!**

**Happy Holidays!**


	7. Week 1

**Wow, it's been a while. My inspiration completely spluttered and died on me. But then I decided that there or not, we had all (me included) waited long enough. So I caught it and made it return. **

**And I HATE to do this to you…again…but this story is going to be ON HOLD until June. Why June? Simply because everything happens in May. AP tests, dance recitals, music concerts. And I participate in all of them, plus I have to study for them. I'll be working on a World History story (Unraveled) to help me (and others if they feel like reading it) study.**

**So basically, the next time this will be updated will probably be late May. A warning and apology ahead of time.**

**Thanks to all readers and reviewers. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Danny Phantom.**

**Hogwarts Residents: Part 7, The Dursleys' Summer Torture**

It had been a little difficult. Danny had gone out of his way to get up early (something that was surprisingly easy but still not fun), set everything up, and drudge through a breakfast with the Dursleys.

Totally worth it, in his opinion. At least, his opinion after the prank.

Before?

"Is that hot enough for you, Diddykins? Here, let me heat it up," Aunt Petunia fawned over her son.

Not really.

"Here's your sausage, Dudley." Vernon pushed the small plate that held a heaping amount of already steaming meat towards the boy so that it clanked against his plate. Danny cringed, but Vernon smiled proudly when Dudley began wolfing it down, cough, excuse me, _eating_ it. Kind of like a frenzied lion pack that hadn't caught anything in four mont – never mind.

Vernon just smiled proudly. "A growing boy needs his food!" And promptly began stuffing his own f-.

Anyway. Danny felt his appetite dwindle the more he watched until he pushed his half-eaten plate away. Everyone looked up.

"May I be excused?" he said quietly, standing up and beginning to leave the table when his uncle nodded.

"Are you sure, Danny?" Jazz asked, a worried frown on her face. "You haven't eaten much lately."

Harry blinked, pausing for a moment. She was right. Danny had been eating less and less as the days went on.

"I'm fine," Danny assured her. _Well, he doesn't look any thinner_, Harry thought as he scrutinized his cousin. He stressed the word 'cousin' in his mind, taking pleasure from being able to say he had family other than the Dursleys.

Jazz observed him critically as well.

"I'm just not hungry, is all. I think I'm going to go talk with Sam and Tucker." _Aka play Doomed_, he thought happily as he all but ran up the stairs to the computer the Dursleys had allowed Jazz to use. At least he and his friends could do _that_ together.

"Well, alright." Seemingly admonished, Jazz returned to her own meal.

Harry didn't waste time talking, looking forward to finishing up quickly and ridding himself of the company. He was especially interested in this activity after hearing the next comment:

"Dudley, never keep such company," Aunt Petunia sniffed. Danny had made the mistake of telling her about his friends, and, needless to say, the adult Dursleys were very…eh, _disproving_ of them.

"That's right, stay away from the riff-raff," Vernon nodded.

Jazz's cheeks turned slightly pink in anger, but she deliberately stayed calm. "What's wrong with Sam and Tucker?"

"Oh, please," Aunt Petunia sniffed again and Jazz bit the inside of her cheek, displeased that they had adopted her into their little aristocratic group and were making their disdain of her brother's best friends very evident in front of her.

"A _Goth_" – the word seemed like a bane to Uncle Vernon (if only it were) – "is not good society."

"Why not?" Jazz asked, trying to reign in the challenge in her voice.

"They have the worst attitudes of the lot, almost as abnormal as _him_," Aunt Petunia said. Harry rolled his eyes without trying to hide it. It was like she couldn't bear to say his name.

Now Jazz opted for the 'innocent' strategy. "Who?" she asked, her eyes wide and a look of disinterested puzzlement lightly printed on her face. She kept eating.

Vernon's face turned a deep shade of red as he spat out Harry's name. "Harry Potter."

Easily recognizing the danger signals that the Fentons had become quite familiar with quite quickly, Jazz cut off Vernon, whose complexion had deepened to match the red eye-color of an ectopus, with the first new topic that came to mind.

"Why are the last names different?" she blurted.

The Dursleys all stared at her while Harry made his escape. "What?" Vernon all but growled.

Realizing that Harry probably didn't want any attention from them, Jazz mentally modified her question. "If you and Dad are brothers, why do you have different last names? I figured Harry's parents were related to you, Aunt Petunia." Jazz hurried on at their looks. "But wouldn't you and Dad have the same name, Uncle Vernon?" _Sorry, Dad_, she mentally apologized for making an opening for the Dursleys to criticize her father.

But it looked like her plan was working. The Dursleys exchanged glances, a little nervous. How to put this. They couldn't very well tell their niece straight out that her parents were off the deep end.

"Fenton is such a strange name," Uncle Vernon said, stressing the word 'strange.' "I wanted a name that represented my family, my _perfectly normal_ family, and adopted a more suitable one." _And separated myself from Jack_, he thought privately as he gave his wife a smile worthy of a sick dog.

Dursley is even stranger than Fenton. Jazz almost said that out loud, but clamped her mouth shut at the last moment. She was not looking for a fight. She was looking for a diversion, and it had worked perfectly.

"Breakfast was delicious," she smiled at them, more out of courtesy and image than anything else. "I'm going to go upstairs and study now."

"Of course, dear," Aunt Petunia said, nodding her head in approval.

Jazz dropped the smile the moment she was out of eye-sight. With a note saying "craving high status and acceptance" in the back of her head, she leapt up the stairs almost as fast as Danny had.

**thisisalinebreak**

"I've got to go," Ghostboy reluctantly told Chaos and FriarTuck.

"Fine!" Tucker cried with mock pride. "We don't need your help anyway! Aaaahh!" A pink beam sent his character flying towards the wall.

"Why?" Sam asked, temporarily letting Danny divert her attention.

"Let's just say some revenge." Danny crouched a little, ready to fly out of the game (there hadn't been any controls, so he had to go ghost and possess his character), when Chaos stomped firmly into his way.

"Danny," Sam warned.

"Relax, Sam," Danny replied, straightening up some and crossing his arms with a slight grin on his face. "Vernon totally deserves it."

"Wait, you're pranking your Uncle Vernon?"

FriarTuck ran up to them. "DO IT!" he cheered, only to gasp and run away again when another pink beam barely missed him.

"I agree," Sam grunted as she made her character send a swirling pink fireball at the guards. Both her and Tucker had been on the receiving end of Danny's long rants about his new household. Neither of them could blame him; they sounded even worse than Sam's parents. "Do it!"

Danny grinned, shooting one of the guards with a green ectoblast as he prepared to fly out of the game. "Talk to you soon, Sam."

"See ya."

Danny froze, though, when he saw Harry begin to turn into the room the computer was in. Out of instinct born from nearly two years of ghost fighting, he turned invisible.

Harry glanced up at the computer and raised his eyebrows in surprise. It looked like a video game of some sort, but Danny was nowhere to be seen. So who was controlling the big black character?

Danny's breathing hitched. _Think, Fenton, think!_ Still invisible, he quickly flew out of the computer and intangibly into the hall, careful to avoid Harry.

"Dang it!" a small screen showed as it popped up on the screen. "Smoked again."

"Hmmm. I seem to be doing alright," Chaos replied, a smirk on his face.

Harry frowned, confused, when Danny walked in.

"Hey," he said with a grin, stretching his arms as he walked up and letting one of them rest on the back of his head so he could scratch his neck.

Harry smiled. "Had a good talk?"

"Awesome!" Danny agreed. Settling down, he quickly typed a message.

"Who are you?" Harry asked, peering curiously over Danny's shoulder. Dudley had been playing these things for a long time, but never let Harry have so much as a peek at them.

"Oh, I'm not there right now. In case you haven't noticed, there aren't any controls on this computer, so I just used the game to send messages," Danny replied, keeping his eyes on the message Sam had sent back.

"Whoa!" Harry gasped as Chaos did a flip and a kick and a move that put two guards down for the count. "Who's he? He's really good!"

Danny laughed. "Don't worry, we made the same mistake too, at first," he assured his cousin. "That's Sam."

Harry gazed open mouthed. "That's _Sam_?"

"Yep," Danny declared proudly, a wide grin still on his face. "That's Sam. Tucker and I constantly got tromped by her before we realized who she was, and then she wouldn't let us hear the end of it." The voices of Aunt Petunia and Vernon floated up from the hallway below. "Anyway, I've got to go. See you later." Danny turned off the computer and waved as he walked out.

"Yeah, same here," Harry sighed. He was not looking forward to that summer homework. What was the point again?

Oh, right. Not failing.

**thisisalinebreak**

An unsuspecting Vernon kissed his wife before picking up his small briefcase and stepping onto the sidewalk. Danny chuckled, invisibly hidden in the bushes.

"Good bye, Petunia dear!" Vernon called, waving a little as he headed to his car. Humming a few random notes, he appeared to happily walk up to and set his briefcase on the top of the car so he could fumble with the keys for a moment. With one last wave and supposedly cheerful grin at his wife, he sat down in the car.

And immediately stepped out again. Why wasn't Petunia smiling back at him?

Aunt Petunia's eyes hardened. She didn't know how it had happened. One moment, the garden was perfect. The next, the delphiums were somehow upended. Her delphiums right beside the sidewalk Vernon had just walked down. Were. _Pulled. Out._

"VERNON!"

For the most part, Aunt Petunia was not aggressive. With her family, she was even unassertive.

Vernon just couldn't understand why she was glaring at him now.

But the Wife was a Force to be reckoned with. Even if she was standing perfectly calm, not making a sound. ESPECIALLY if she was standing perfectly calm and not making a sound. Danny re-hooked the line of the Fenton Fisher to a different pathway light and made sure his former weaving was still intact for Scene 2.

Almost meekly, Vernon left his work materials in the car and hurried up the sidewalk back to the front door. He gulped as his wife's eye's narrowed further.

The unseen ghostchild quickly sped out of the bushes (still invisible, of course – he seemed to be using that power quite a lot lately) and around Uncle Vernon as he reached the steps, and slowly, ponderously, with wheeling arms, Vernon "tripped" and collapsed on the Petunias.

Danny unhooked and reeled in the Fenton Fisher, shaking with barely-controlled mirth at the irony of the situation. _My work here is done_. With a final glance at his handiwork, he drifted up to his room where he could laugh without impending doom.

I don't think I really need to get into what happened that day with our dear Uncle Vernon. Suffice it to say, he had a pretty, no, scratch that, an absolutely awful day. His ears still hurt as he sullenly replanted the shrubs, used the claw to pull out the weeds, and pricked himself countless times on the thistles.

Harry gazed open-mouthed at the scene his cousin had presented to him. He turned. "How did…?"

Danny grinned and held up the Fenton Fisher. "I set it up so he would walk right into it. Whenever he took a step, he pulled the string, which would then pull up the flowers it was tied to."

"Why didn't he see it?" Harry frowned.

Danny's eyes widened slightly before he grinned slyly. "Now that would be telling."

_Ah_, Danny thought. He and his cousin kicked back and relaxed, smiling as they watched the man sweat profusely. _No help for _you.

Harry, meanwhile, couldn't keep the grin off his face. After yesterday, he became astutely aware of one of the best parts about pranks: you never had to clean up after yourself.

Both boys were incredibly satisfied.

**thisisalinebreak**

Aunt Petunia didn't notice Harry when he edged into the living room a little later. Even the creak of the floorboards as Harry walked across them, cringing, couldn't draw her attention from the pleasure she took from the sounds of her husband yelping as he fixed the mess he had made of her garden. On the other hand, Harry was wearing his Invisibility Cloak. That was a pretty valid excuse for her lack of knowledge about the TV's condition at the end of the day…

"What's wrong with the bloody television?" Vernon smacked the top of the offending machine.

Danny sent Harry a questioning glance, his answer affirmed by the responding smirk.

"What's the matter, dearest?" Aunt Petunia leaned into the room.

"It won't do anything! See?" Vernon pressed almost all the buttons on the remote.

There wasn't even so much as a splutter.

"Try it again, Da," Dudley demanded, his eyes narrowed at the TV.

Once again, nothing. Vernon emphatically stomped up and pressed the manual button.

_Still_ nothing.

"What did you do?" Danny murmured to Harry as Vernon tried to fix the TV.

Harry grinned. "I pulled the plug."

Danny smothered a laugh. "Wow. That's it?"

Harry nodded, still smiling as the boys watched their uncle rant about the "modern, cheap gadgets" that never seemed to work as well as the ones from way back when.

In the middle of the show, Dudley began throwing a tantrum ("Isn't he a little old to be doing that?" Danny commented to Harry) and Aunt Petunia rushed to console him.

"I WANT TO SEE MY SHOW!" Dudley bawled at a volume that made Danny flinch.

Jazz had a disapproving look on her face. Well, while she was 'fixing' the adults, she may as well work on Dudley, too…

Harry simply sighed, quite used to this scene.

"Why don't you go play some with your video games?" Aunt Petunia suggested. Dudley continued sobbing. "And we'll fix the television; we'll call you when it's done!" she added hastily. "How about that?"

Dudley appeared to consider the deal for a moment before finally nodding, his lower lip trembling a little. He sniffled forlornly as he shuffled to the so-called basement.

"This could take a while," Danny noted. Harry nodded in agreement while Jazz face-palmed at the sight of Uncle Vernon using the mythically successful method of hitting the TV over and over again to make it work.

**thisisalinebreak**

A short while later, Danny and Harry were sitting in Danny's room again, debating over the pranks.

"Dude, we should have figured out how to decide which prank was better before we started," Danny groaned, sinking onto the bed.

Harry had to agree. "Mine confused them more."

"But mine gave Vernon the punishment he gave you earlier," Danny argued.

Harry blinked. Danny was getting back at the Dursleys for him? That was…kind of nice. Nice to know someone cared enough about him to do something about his situation. Ron and Hermione had protested against his treatment, of course, and Jazz was nice and never did anything bad to him, but Danny was the only person who had actually done something about it.

"Well…thanks," he said quietly. A little stronger, he continued, "How about we each give the reasons why our prank is better and then decide?"

"Alright. Pretty much the only reason I have is that Vernon got what he deserved," Danny sighed. "Yours?"

Harry smiled slightly smugly. "My prank was simple, but very effective. See, the Dursleys depend on electronics a lot, especially for entertainment, like the TV, all the video games Dudley has, the-"

"How many video games does Dudley have, anyway?" Danny interrupted.

Harry shrugged. "A lot. Enough that his entire gang can play at the same time."

"Gang?"

"Dudley's closest friends, or followers, really. He has about four or five."

"Ouch," Danny winced, imagining what Dudley did with them most of the time.

After a short silence, Harry continued. "Anyway, my point is that I took away their most major form of entertainment and judging from the sounds coming from downstairs, we can assume that they aren't going to get it back any time soon, despite the simple solution that anyone else would check first."

"That is hilariously funny," Danny agreed. "Alright, you win this one."

"Not as good as you thought you were, hmm?" Harry asked Danny playfully, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. This summer was looking to be quite cheerful, unlike any other.

Danny reflexively looked away with his cheeks turning a bright red with embarrassment and agitation, just in case his eyes flashed green at his irksome situation. He didn't think they would, but…

Calm enough, Danny turned back to Harry. "We'll see about that," he returned, an idea forming in his head. "Where did you say Dudley's games are?"

**thisisalinebreak**

Danny sat at his desk and fiddled with a pencil and a sheet of paper that night, entirely awake. For some reason, he didn't seem to sleep as much lately as he did during the school-year but then again, he didn't have ghosts attacking him at all hours of the day and night here. It would be nice if he had finally managed to have caught up on his sleep.

Other random thoughts about his home and family plagued his mind as well. How was Amity doing? How bad had the ghost attacks been? Did they need help? He would have asked Sam and Tucker that day over the computer, but they didn't feel comfortable giving information over the Internet where anybody could see it. It was true that anybody could read a letter just as well, but the chances were far less likely. Tucker's parents wouldn't nose in his private mail, and then Tucker could pass the message to Sam…

With this solution, Danny began writing down his concerns.

_Dear Sam and Tucker,_

_I hope you're doing okay there. Who's been attacking? Is Amity still standing? Has anyone been hurt?_

_I know I've said this before, but: I can't believe I have to stay here for an entire year! It makes me nervous._

_I miss you guys, a lot. The company here really leaves something to be desired. Not Harry, but the Dursleys? Yeah, I already told you about how bad they could be._

_Tell me if you need help!_

_Miss you,  
Danny_

Short, but it got the point across and asked the questions Danny really wanted to know the answers to. Danny had never been all that great at writing letters, anyway. Nervously, he stared down at his writing pensively for a moment before turning out the light.

12:02? It's bedtime.

**thisisalinebreak**

He must be lucky. That was the only way to explain why Danny was given the perfect set-up to pull off the prank he had been planning just last night.

"Dragons and Dungeons is the best videogame," Dudley declared as he and his friends trooped down the steps into the game room of the basement. He smiled at their murmurs of concurrence.

Hurriedly, he thrust a controller to each boy. "I've never played before," one of them protested.

Dudley paid him no heed, insistently giving him a set of controls before ungracefully sitting on one of the overly-stuffed seats. "Everyone ready?" he grinned, more out of smug confidence than sportsmanship.

Danny concentrated.

"Go!" All the boys gave whoops as their screens came alive.

His screen stayed black.

What?

He jammed his thumb over the power button again, but nothing happened. "Stop!" he shouted.

Everyone looked at him. "What is it?" one asked a little timidly.

Dudley growled. "Mine isn't working. I need to use someone else's. Yours." He pointed at the boy who had claimed he hadn't played this game before.

After a feeble protest, the controller was handed to him and he turned it on.

Two burning green eyes looked up at him from the middle of the (still black) screen.

With a high-pitched scream, Dudley bounced off the ground and dropped his game. The little machine clattered slightly as it fell.

Danny was suddenly struck with a brilliant idea. "Ow!" he exclaimed.

The quivering boys looked nervously at each other before Dudley hesitantly picked it up as though it were a hissing cat ready to scratch him.

"Well?" Danny asked crossly. "Didn't your mother ever teach you manners?"

Dudley just stared at him blankly.

Danny rolled his eyes – quite obviously. Then again, what had he expected from the pampered bully? "Repeat after me: I…"

"I."

"Am."

"…Am."

"Sorry."

"So-what?"

"It's called an apology," Danny informed him, crossing his arms for effect as he glared up at Dudley. The bully squeaked, and when Danny made his toxic eyes glow brighter, all the teens shivered at the radioactive sheen.

"Who are you?" Dudley almost whimpered at the white-haired, green-eyed boy in his videogame as he shrank away.

Danny bit back a grin; he had a charade to keep up, after all. To ensure no signs of laughter escaped him, he scowled. "Who do you think?"

Dudley gaped.

Danny sniffed. "If you're going to be this offensive, then I'm going to sleep."

Dudley gasped when the boy disappeared, his small brain unable to comprehend what was going on. "He's gone."

"Try it now?" one boy ventured.

Dudley hit the power button.

The screen stayed black.

"Turn on, you stupid-!"

But, no matter how often or hard Dudley hit the button, the machine stayed silent and dark.

"Give me that!" He snatched a controller from someone else and turned it on.

Nothing.

As it turned out, none of the videogames turned on.

"Maybe if you hadn't-"

Dudley gave the offending boy a stunning glare. All the boys jumped when Dudley lost his temper, screamed, and threw the controller into a wall. As ordered, they did their best to fix it, but nothing they could do would make it turn on for Dudley. The moment the working machine was handed to the spoiled brat, it turned off.

When the gang gave up (if Dudley couldn't play, none of them could), a pleased Danny Phantom silently flew back to his room.

**thisisalinebreak**

"How did you manage that?" Harry asked, almost speechless.

Danny smiled triumphantly. "That would be telling."

"You already said that!" Harry accused him. "Really, how did you do it?"

Danny hesitated for a moment. What would be a viable excuse? Glancing around the room as he thought, he finally turned to Harry. "Well, I have more than just the Ghost Gabber with me. My parents made a lot of technology, and then made me and Jazz take half of it with us." He shuddered. "Don't tell you-know-who?" he whispered in Harry's ear as footsteps sounded from the lower level.

Harry straightened as though electrocuted. It took him a moment before he realized that Danny meant the Dursleys on the lower level – not the Dark Lord of the Wizarding World. "Of course not," he tried to assure Danny, but his tone belied his tense thoughts.

If Danny thought his response was odd, he didn't show it.

Deciding a distraction was in order, Harry continued the line of thought. "What did you bring?"

"You're interested?" Danny asked, eyebrows raised in surprise.

Harry shrugged. "Sure. If you're going to use them, I should know what they are."

Danny deliberated for a moment, shifting his weight from foot to foot, until beginning a barter. "I'll show you a few of them."

"Half," Harry returned.

"No way. Four. I'll show you four, tops."

Harry eyed Danny's obstinate position for a moment before agreeing, knowing he wouldn't get anything more out of his cousin.

A few minutes later, he was wishing he hadn't asked. Danny had launched into an explanation of the various "weapons," although they really just looked like ordinary every-day items that wouldn't be able to hurt a Cornish Pixie. And the way he talked, as though ghosts could be captured, hit, _touched_ was really throwing his mind for a loop.

"You fight ghosts with lipstick?" Harry asked skeptically.

"Fenton Lipstick," Danny corrected him. "My parents put our last name in front of every single invention," he added with a sigh.

"But what on earth would lipstick do?"

"Fenton Lipstick! Believe me, there is a BIG difference between lipstick and Fenton Lipstick. I'd show you, but I don't think the Dursleys would appreciate blast marks and holes in their walls."

Harry stared at him. "The lipstick does that?"

"Yep." Danny put it away and picked up a canister. "Anyway, this last invention is the Fenton Thermos."

"And what does that do?" Harry asked without much interest.

"It captures ghosts. You open it and hit the 'Capture' button, and if you want to let it go, you hit the 'Release' one." Danny looked at him with an odd smile. "Bored?"

"Ummm…a little?" Harry said timidly, a little wary of offending his cousin.

Danny waved it off. "Don't worry. I understand completely; my dad blathers on and on and on about ghosts for hours. I actually fell asleep once."

Harry looked at Danny sympathetically as the slightly shorter boy adopted a serious expression that made him look two or three years older. "You'll see them soon."

Danny snorted. "Yeah. In a year."

There was a moment of silence. "But you will. You'll go back to your home and see everyone again." Unlike himself.

This only seemed to darken Danny's countenance as the boy turned away. "I hope," Danny murmured low enough that Harry didn't hear.

**thisisalinebreak**

A light tapping made Jazz jerk awake that night. Ghost! her mind screamed, but after a moment, she remembered that she was in England in her aunt and uncle's house, where there was no ghost portal in the basement. No ghost portal equaled no ghosts. So why was there a pair of wide yellow eyes staring down at her from the window?

The Snowy Owl cocked its head as it regarded her, an almost human intelligence glittering in its eyes, before silently winging away into the night.

**thisisalinebreak**

"I didn't know there were any owls around here," Jazz mentioned conversationally at the breakfast table the next morning as she passed the scrambled eggs to Harry. She eyed Uncle Vernon when he spat out his mouthful of bacon.

"We don't," he snarled, his glaring gaze trained on Harry. Harry tried to put on a blasé mask and set the eggs down, training his eyes on a spot on the table.

There was an awkward silence as Jazz tried to reel in the situation, but Harry spoke before she could.

"Was it a-what type of owl was it?" Harry asked, still looking down. He hoped it was Hedwig, but it would look suspicious if he had known exactly what species the owl was…

Jazz's look became thoughtful. "I think it was a Snowy Owl. A little unusual to find one here. But anyway," she continued with a nervous glance at the Dursleys, who were all glaring at Harry for some reason, "I think it was very beautiful. We don't get to see much wildlife in our city home."

_Explosion diverted_, Harry thought with relief, sinking slightly into his seat.

"The television people are going to come today," Vernon gruffly stated. "Nobody bother them." The glare Vernon shot the two thin, black-haired boys at the table, particularly Harry, made them interpret the sentence as 'stay out of sight or else.'

After several more unpleasant innuendos, Harry stood up. "Excuse me." Ignoring any responses, he walked off, collected the letters he had written, and left.

Hedwig cooed happily when he found her, before suddenly drawing back and giving him a disapproving, severe stare.

"I'm sorry," he told his owl defensively. "I don't have a choice, though. I'll be back in the cupboard, so you may want to stay with Hermione for a while." The Snowy Owl shifted its white feathers, only slightly mollified. "Besides," Harry added, "I've got a letter for her anyway." At this, the Hedwig perked up, accepting the letters Harry gave her happily. "This one's for Ron, and this one's for Hermione. I'll be free again at the end of the summer."

This last sentence earned him another yellow glare.

Harry nearly threw up his hands. "Fine! Or, if you insist on coming back, I'll come here every few days. Happy?"

He could have sworn his owl had a smirk on its beak before it winged away.

**Thisisalinebreak**

"Now for Part Two of my plan," Harry murmured to Danny, leaning towards him slightly.

A puzzled expression crossed Danny's face. "Your prank had more than one part?"

"No," Harry admitted. "They were originally entirely different. But because of certain circumstances, they're working together pretty well. Just watch." And watch they did. With a beautiful view of the large, gleaming bald spot on the crown of Vernon's head.

"Petunia!" Vernon shouted from the closet. "Where are my hats?"

"They're in the closet, dear!"

"No, they're not!"

"Then where did you put them?"

Vernon growled when he bumped his head on a coat hanger, hurriedly trying to rake his fingers through his hair to create an order that didn't show that darn bald spot. "I didn't put them anywhere!"

With a sigh, Petunia set down her iron and went to assist her husband's lost cause.

Not in the closet.

Not on the hat rack.

Not over the fireplace.

In the middle of his raid of the living room, Vernon's head snapped towards the slim, dark-haired form standing in the corner. It almost immediately snapped again when it met bright blue eyes, turning to the other slim, dark-haired boy, but due to Danny's presence, Vernon couldn't really say much.

Except.

"What are you two doing? Help me look for my hat!"

With a small nod and an uncaring shrug, Harry and Danny began rummaging around the kitchen. "Where'd you hide it?" Danny whispered to Harry as he peeked into the living room and raised his eyebrows.

Harry grinned at the sight of Vernon desecrating his own living room, which the hypocritical man had yelled at Harry for doing many times before, even though Harry hadn't come anywhere close to making the mess Vernon was.

"Them," Harry corrected him. "He has about seven."

"Why would anyone need seven hats?" Danny wondered.

"And they're all almost exactly the same," Harry added, leaving Danny to shake his head at this wasteful idea while he breathed a sigh of relief; a distraction was way better than the other option: "They're all under my invisibility cloak underneath my bed right now with my potions books." They probably had a lot of spiders by now. Speaking of which, though, he should probably warn Danny. "Tomorrow morning, you might want to-"

A ring sounded somewhere above their heads, making Danny jump.

The long string of near-cusses that was coming from the living room stopped abruptly.

Danny and Harry went into hiding as a nervous Vernon Dursley, reputable owner of a large, profitable company of drills, answered the door with the skin on the back of his head shining in the bright hallway lights that he had always insisted on having.

"Come in, come in!" Vernon greeted with a poor attempt at aristocratic power (Vlad was way better, Danny noted) while gesturing for the man outside to come in.

A tall man stomped his boots on the rug, sweat in his dark-brown hair. "Thank you. It's dreadfully hot outside; I feel like I have a fire on the top of my head!" he said cheerfully. Vernon eyed the man's gleaming wet hair distastefully. "So you've had trouble lately with the TV?"

"Yes, this way." But Vernon stepped to the side, confusing the guest for a moment until he suddenly realized that the man wanted him to walk ahead of him. Strange.

"Turn right here, and there it is." Vernon grabbed the remote. "I can't get it to do anything. It won't even turn on!"

The maintenance man gave the TV a considering look while Harry and Danny cautiously peeked from the hallway, smothering laughs. Vernon faced Mr. Fisher the entire time, rotating awkwardly about his feet and even walking backwards at some points to hide the skin on the back of his head. His flustered speech betrayed his nervousness as he watched the man give his television, the source of everything worth anything, a careful go-over.

"Hmmmm…" In a doctor-ish way, Mr. Fisher continued his peruse. "Well, I don't see anything really wrong with it, per say…everything seems to be fine…" A series of thumps came from the back of the machine, and then: "Oh!"

"What?" Uncle Vernon demanded, twitching nervously as he desperately tried to keep his head turned towards the moving maintenance man.

The rasp of a cord sliding against something, and then a few soft bumps later, Mr. Fisher raised his voice. "Try it now!"

And like magic, the TV turned on.

Vernon immediately began showing the worker to the door. "How much do I owe you?" he asked when they reached it.

The man seemed to wave off the cost. "Just twenty."

Vernon stared incredulously as he handed the man a twenty-pound note. "Twenty?" His eyes narrowed in suspicion at the low cost; cheap meant bad in his mind. "Will it break again?"

"Naw. Just remember to check the plug next time."

And so saying, Mr. Fisher, with a cheery wave, hopped into his van and left a gaping, blustering Vernon.

**thisisalinebreak**

Vernon, who, for the rest of the day, could have easily been compared to a tomato, was woken up by a sharp, ringing noise. Sluggishly, and without opening his eyes, he groped for his alarm clock and flicked the switch, but the maddening sound kept going.

"Vernon, darling, turn off the alarm," his wife muttered before turning over.

It was off. With a weak scowl, Vernon struggled to sit up and then noticed two things: a, it was still dark out, and b, the phone was lit up. "Who would be calling at this awful hour in the night?" Fully intent to give the person with such impudence a thorough lesson, he grabbed the phone.

And froze when the voice on the other end started yelling at him before he could make so much as a sound.

"VERNY!"

Vernon dropped the phone with a strangled gasp.

"Hi, Verny! You have no idea what you're missing-"

"Jack-" another voice said.

"You should have come with us to see all those ghosts-"

"Jack-"

"I've never seen so many in my life!"

"Jack!"

"We even went under Tokyo, you'd be amazed by what's down there-"

"JACK!"

"Yes, honey?"

"Let me talk to Vernon, dear."

"Awww," Jack pouted over the phone. "Okay, Verny, here's Maddie."

"Hello?" a woman's voice asked. When she didn't get an answer, she repeated herself.

"Why are you calling so late!" Vernon almost spat, coming out of his reverie.

"I do apologize, but Jack insisted on calling – he forgot about the time difference – to tell you all about our discoveries."

"Well, it's one o'clock here," Vernon rasped.

"I'll make this quick then." Vernon's mental groan turned into a relieved sigh when he heard his sister-in-law distract his brother (hey, is that an ice cream truck that doesn't know you?). "So how are the kids?"

"Perfectly fine."

"…That's good," Maddie said, wondering at the lack of information. "Have they settled in well? They seemed very upset when we left Amity."

"No, they've been perfectly happy."

"…" Another pause. "Well, send them our love, will you?"

"Of course. Good night."

"Good night."

Only after he hung up the phone did Vernon's sleep-numbed mind catch up with him.

"!" So much for letting them know his displeasure. He laid back down, fuming with fury over his odd family, which was completely obsessed with ghosts. His childhood years had been horrific. Thank goodness he had managed to escape from his lunatic family…

That night, Vernon watched his older brother excitedly show their parents what he had done to one of the experiments.

"_Look at this!"_

Creak. Snap. Boom! Splat.

A small, green, goop covered Vernon whimpered.

**Thisisalinebreak**

Jazz approached Danny slowly the next afternoon. Her little brother was curled up by a window, looking at the patterns the light made on the floor when it passed through it, while his mind was somewhere else and, judging by his expression, building pressure.

"Danny?"

A year ago, Danny would have turned his sister away, claiming that she couldn't help, couldn't understand. But now, Jazz was the number one person who he talked to. Not really with, but to. And Jazz, recognizing that he needed this, didn't mind it in the least. From their talks came a mutual feeling of trust and dependability, a sibling relationship that was closer than most people would have expected, especially with the age and gender differences.

"I'm worried," he half-whispered to her as she sat down beside him.

"Don't be."

"Why not?"

"You've been gone before; they've always handled themselves then."

"But not this long," Danny protested.

"They'll be fine," Jazz assured him. "They have all the weapons, and they know how to use them."

"Still…"Danny replied hesitantly, his gaze returning to the floor.

"If they need help, they'll tell you."

Danny snorted. "If they can reach me. They can't call and I have to walk five blocks to reach my e-mail."

"Um, Danny? Sam's rich," Jazz reminded him. "She can call you whenever she wants."

Danny blinked. "Oh. Yeah. But even if they did tell me, it would still be a while before I got to Amity."

"Now you're just looking for reasons to worry," Jazz told him firmly as she wrapped an arm around him and gave him a small hug. "It took us just over a day to get here, and with your speed, you can get home in even less." It was true. Danny had gotten unbelievably fast and could reach a speed of 200 miles per hour if his path was fairly straight.

Danny smiled. "Thanks, Jazz."

Jazz got up. "No problem, little brother." When she left him, he was still looking at the light, but this time, a relaxed look was in his unfocused eyes.

**Thisisalinebreak**

Danny lay back on the sofa, a self-congratulatory smile on his face as Vernon complained. Again.

"What's wrong with the air conditioner?" Now paranoid, he had looked for any undone plugs, but there wasn't a single plug around that was related to the AC, connected or not.

Now, normally when people say this in the summer, it's because they're hot and sweating.

Not because they need to wear a long-sleeved shirt, two sweatshirts and a jacket.

Okay, so maybe Danny had overdone it a little bit, but since he had come here, the cold in him had had nowhere to go; even his ghost sense hadn't gone off. He needed some way to keep himself from freezing to death…or whatever.

Harry was incredibly impressed. Wearing a thick sweatshirt he had borrowed from Danny (the Dursleys had never considered the totally novel idea of him having one), he figured it paid to be the son of two scientific geniuses.

Jazz? Well, she knew who was doing all of this, but she couldn't find the heart to rebuke the halfa. Instead, she filed away more useful information: _complain about everything that's not perfect, must have the best…_etc.

"Hey Danny? When are you going to fix it?" Harry wanted to know.

Danny didn't respond, a far-away look in his eyes telling Harry that he hadn't even heard.

"Danny?" Still no response. Harry poked him gently, but drew back quickly, startled by the other boy's temperature. "Danny!"

The undercurrent of alarm pulled Danny from his (home-sick, possibly, cough*lovesick*cough) thoughts. "What?"

"You're freezing!"

"What?" Subconsciously, he shifted away from the warm human.

"You need a jacket," Harry informed him. "Here."

"No, no, I'm good. You need it more than me," Danny said, raising his hands.

"No, you're as cold as the refrigerator," Harry protested stubbornly. "And it's yours anyway."

"You need it more than I do," Danny replied, crossing his arms just as adamantly.

Harry frowned. "You felt like an iceberg." He was about to add that Danny was shivering and a little pink as well, all those things that came with chills, but felt his mouth click shut when he realized that Danny wasn't any of those things. He however, felt the cold air bite him with Danny's sweatshirt in his hands.

Danny's heart sped up as he looked for a way to get out of this suspicion-inducing situation. In order to appear fully human, he would have to act like a human. Meaning he had to roast in the sweatshirt. Copying Harry's shivers, Danny averted his eyes to the ground as though he was hiding hurt pride instead of guilt for the acting he was about to do.

"I may be – puff – a little chilly." Suddenly, he unclenched his arms and took purposeful strides. I'll just fix the AC." Once he was out of Harry's line of sight, Danny closed his eyes and took a deep breath, savoring his last few moments of freedom before cutting off the flow of the cold from his core, trapping it within himself. He'd need to go outside, maybe in the woods sometime at night, to release in again.

Harry hugged the sweatshirt to his still-shuddering chest, wrapping his arms around himself as he reflected over the past incident.

So Danny was a … martyr. Harry felt his respect increase as he realized that Danny, despite being cold himself, had sacrificed his only means of comfort for Harry.

_Only means?_ Harry wondered almost as soon as the last thought finished. Danny had more than one sweatshirt; why didn't he get himself another one?

These questions turned over and over in his head, but even when his Aunt Petunia called him to set the table and make dinner, he had arrived at only one conclusion:

Danny was one darn good actor.

**Thisisalinebreak**

That night, several days after their previous meeting, Harry sat under the tree Hedwig was perched on in the forest, reading.

_Dear Harry,_

_Wow. This is incredible!_

_Congratulations on your family! It's good that you have someone living with you who cares about you, and it sounds like they're good people, too. We're happy for you._

_Now, as for your other, very surprising, news. Tangible ghosts are not possible. I've looked in every book I own that has anything on ghosts, and they all agree: there are no such things as tangible ghosts, except for poltergeists, and they're tangibility is minimal._

_At the same time, however, I looked up Amity Park on the Internet, and it has a whole host of ghost stories surrounding it. Many local residents and newspapers claim the same thing that Danny told you, but, also like Danny, they are all Muggles. I think it is more than likely that they have simply mistook something else for ghosts._

_This, of course, raises the question of what they have misnamed. I will let you know when I find anything._

_Have fun with your new family!_

_Love, Hermione and Ron_

Harry frowned, but a yawn made him realize that it was late and he was too tired to be able to make anything out of this.

"Go to Hermione," he told Hedwig. "I'll pick you up at the beginning of the school year, alright?"

With an affectionate coo and a little good-bye nip, Hedwig took off, her white form slowly disappearing into the black night.

**Once again, sorry about the long wait. I hope that the quantity (23 pages! Whooo!) makes up for it at least marginally.**

**Not the best writing I've done, but I really wanted to get this out there. I might fix it later. Or I might not. We'll see.**

**Also, my computer won't let me make linebreaks. So…yeah. Don't tell me how.**

**Anyway, if anyone has suggestions for other pranks, I am open to them. I'm very dissatisfied with my own; this chapter was very hard for me to write, hence one of the reasons for the loss of inspiration and long wait.**

**Kudos to you if you can guess where the hat-prank/idea came from **

**There will be 8 "Week" chapters; the last one will be very short because right after that one is when the Hogwarts action starts ;)**

**A blooper prank that I didn't like, but wanted to get opinions on. Some of it is repetitive of the beginning of this chapter since it was going to be the first prank, but it is very different and I had no idea how good/bad it was. So if you have time, please tell me what you think:**

Oh, how sweet revenge is. Danny was barely able to keep a straight face in anticipation for this morning's events.

Harry, on the other hand, was entirely clueless. He shuffled into the kitchen trying to cover up a yawn, forgetting about his contest with Danny and leaving the vast majority of his brain on his pillow. The fact that Harry couldn't actually see Danny crouching beside the doorway didn't help him remember last night's events in the least.

Uncle Vernon was even more ignorant than Harry of the going-ons in his house, if that was possible. With neither American in sight, Vernon snapped at the wizard to start preparing breakfast before half-waddling out of the kitchen.

Danny rolled his eyes invisibly.

"Hurry up," Aunt Petunia snapped at Harry. "We have things to do today!" Dudley sneered from his seat at the table before turning back to his empty plate as Jazz walked in with a book under her left arm and a smile on her face.

"Good morning!" Harry stared at her cheery attitude in disbelief and with another pang of homesickness. Hermione was a morning person, too. Granted, nowhere near as bouncy and perky, but wide awake and alert whenever you saw her.

A snap of fingers from Aunt Petunia made him hurriedly return to his cooking duty, but not before he saw a momentary expression of strong disapproval and dislike flash across Jazz's face. A moment later, the happy mask was back as though it had never left. Apparently, Jazz was a great actress.

Aunt Petunia smiled at her niece. "Good morning, Jazz dear. Sit right down, breakfast will be ready in three minutes." The look she sent Harry was a scathing 'or else.' "Where's your brother?" she asked, feigning concern for her second-most hated family member.

_Perfect_, said family member thought, smirking, as the conversation continued. Everyone except dear Uncle Vernon was in the kitchen. It was show-time.

Uncle Vernon, his nose stuck in the day's newspaper and his eyes glued to the print, walked into the kitchen.

Actually, he tripped in. Vernon barely had time to glance up before his nose carried out its scheduled meeting with the breakfast table. Quite painfully, too.

Aunt Petunia's shrieks and the sound of splintering wood rang throughout the kitchen as Vernon desperately tried to regain his balance, but instead, he ended up demolishing the furniture with his flailing arms. It didn't help when he tried to grab the table to heave himself back up.

It just broke.

And he would never admit _why_ it broke.

With a crash that shook the kitchen, Vernon's considerable bulk hit the floor. Coffee spilled all over the white tiles, milk covered the previously-impeccable white walls, fried eggs went flying through the air, and sausages left greasy trails across everything they touched.

Now, Hogwarts and Amity Park are two very dangerous places. Between nutty old dudes obsessed with immortality and crazed-up fruitloops obsessed with crushes they can never have, both of which chase teenage boys to achieve their dreams of power and domination, the residents of these two places gained more than enough experience dodging and running. So for Danny, Harry, and Jazz, it was a simple matter of ducking and stepping away from the table.

For some reason, the residents of a calm neighborhood in England are incapable of this stunning feat, as demonstrated by the open-mouthed Dursleys.

Danny had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. Dudley had a wonderful fried-egg-on top of his head with grits trailing down on either side of his face that made it look like a lady's tea hat, his mouth open in a small 'o' shape. Aunt Petunia's hair was full of sausage, topped with another splattering of grits that made her hair look like a bird's decorated nest. And Uncle Vernon finally managed to regain his balance when some hot coffee dripped off the table – and onto him. With a small roar, he leaped up and quickly hopped up and down in an imitation of a very badly-performed quick-step dance.

Added bonus, as far as Danny was concerned.

Harry tried to keep from laughing, really. He did fairly well, too, with only a few snickers escaping.

Everyone looked towards the kitchen's entrance to see what had made Vernon fall, but there was nothing there. Jazz sighed.

Unseen, Danny silently removed the hook of the currently invisible Fenton Fisher from the ridge on the side of the doorway and, going intangible, flew up to his room where he wound up the line as Petunia's high-pitched voice scolded Vernon for his deplorable clumsiness.

"But dear, you saw, there was nothing there!" Vernon defended himself from his wife.

"Then you must have tripped over your own two feet! Now stand up!" Petunia shouted back.

"What's all the yelling about?" Danny asked sleepily from the doorway. He walked into the Dursleys' midst and looked around with a confused look on his face so no one would ever suspect him of his revenge. "What happened?"

"You see!" Petunia screamed at her husband. "Even he didn't have any trouble!" And then the tirade continued.

Tuning her out, Harry noticed that despite Danny's frown, a playful glint was flickering in his eyes. _That was the prank_, Harry realized. _Getting Uncle Vernon in trouble_. Not bad. But he had a better idea.

A few hours later, they still hadn't calmed down enough to stop their argument. Aunt Petunia kept sniffing at Uncle Vernon whilst he carefully raised his feet to avoid tripping again, looking like a marching soldier and causing Danny, Harry, and Jazz to smother their giggles. When they had all finally sat down, this time for lunch in the living room, Aunt Petunia began rebuking Uncle Vernon – again – in her nasally voice, repeating her whole speech.

Jazz had it the worst. She couldn't zone out like Danny and Harry or ignore the Dursleys the way Dudley was, stuffing his face with bacon, as Aunt Petunia would keep looking at her for support for her argument. She was expected to nod along, voice her agreement, and she could tell that this was not going to end soon. She could be so much more productive. How was she going to escape?


	8. Week 2

**Erm…sorry? I'm still not finished with the other story I really wanted to get done before doing this one again, but…**

**You should all give LunaLovegood and DannyPhantom your thanks for getting this story going again, because that author is the one who got me to stop prancing around and sit back down at my desk to actually do something productive.**

**I'd rather work on this story anyway.**

**So! Here we go:**

**Liza – No, you don't sound pushy, and I hope this revives you.**

**PhantomDrag0n – Yep, hilarious' spelt right. I agree that Danny's pranks are way better (and easier to come up with), but I hope that will be remedied in the next chapter. As for Harry discovering Danny's secret…well…we shall see ;)**

**mystery writer5775 – awww, cute little puppy Cujo…DOWN, DOGZILLA! I like it ;)**

**Iymea – I'm glad you're enjoying it, and I agree that there should and will be many more chapters.**

**TiFu – Happy to know you like it, and thanks for the great ideas! They will be utilized to the utmost…Sure, go ahead and PM me, no prob**

**bug349 – You won't feel sorry for them for long, I gotta say. Their cruelty knows no bounds…and I am not just making up these abuses! They're from the books!**

**unnamed anonymous reviewer – Well, we'll get there eventually.**

**arandomreviewer – Ohhh…I like the way you think…I'll incorporate that, if I remember ;)**

**TCOGS – Nah, that was Harry's sarcastic thoughts. Although I like your idea of a slip-up on Harry's part that a clueless Danny doesn't catch at all.**

**ThePurpleSuperCow – Oh, I will…I will…**

**turkeyhead987 – Eh-heh…well…it's updated now…heh…thanks!**

**Kung-fu Blaziken – Thanks :)**

**Upsilon Four – Yes, yes there is that prank, as you will see. Happy to know you like the story and thanks for the great idea!**

**prophetofgreed – I seem to remember sending you a reply…but just in case…DANG IT! How did you knooow? *whining* Well, part of it…Nice perception skills!**

**Ghostdragon101 – I will do my best.**

**serin2 – Love it. Awesome and original ideas, because Harry could use a potion since it's not underage wand magic. I will be mulling over that idea in the future…**

**book phan44 – Happy to hear it!**

**Biisaiyowaq – Well…it's not asap…but it's not like I was sitting around idly…yeah. Sorry to leave you on an edge for so long, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Random Flyer – Wow, nice comments on Danny's character. But now that you mention only Danny's character, I can see that I've got holes in Harry's, since Harry isn't exactly happy-go-lucky either. And as for the cleaning, well, good point. I will find a way to make the clean-up not torturous, then. Thanks for your great review! :)**

**Wragziez – Meh, sorry for making you wait longer. And the worst part is…I'm still in school now! A different one…but a school. At least the classes are actually fun here. Thanks for the luck :)**

**Infinitechange – I try. Thanks for telling me I succeed :)**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter nor Danny Phantom.**

**And NOW, for the FEATURE PRESENTATION:**

**Hogwarts Residents: Part 8, The Dursleys' Summer Torture**

Well, it was time, Harry figured, to put the hats back. Anonymously, of course, and not in the hall closet where they really belonged, but Vernon would be able to find them fairly easily this time.

Now, as to whether or not he would want to use them once he found them was another question entirely.

Thus, after a disturbing Monday-morning breakfast that was cooked courtesy of Harry prior to either American's wake-up call, Vernon rose, picked up his briefcase, donned his grey suit jacket, absently grabbed one of his hats from their stacked position on the countertop and pecked Aunt Petunia on the cheek while putting that hat on in what was supposedly a suave move. He had expected such a stunt to be rewarded with a smile, maybe a kiss, something nice.

Not a scream in his ear as Petunia felt something brush her cheek and then skitter down the side of her face.

Danny, for his part, had dragged himself out of bed at an unreasonably early hour of the morning – school was out! Who would continue eating breakfast at six? – and had barely been able to discern the political dynamics in the kitchen. After all, there was a reason 'food' and 'first' started with the same letter, so the Dursleys' glares and poorly-concealed hostility simply passed over his head.

And even after a meal that, while somewhat scanty for a human, was a feast for a halfa, Danny's senses were still not working properly at 6:10 until a shrill scream made him jerk alert.

And realize that he was with a series of people who were not frightened witless by a ghost who was threatening their lives, but by a spider that was trying to reach the floor. He snorted and glanced at Harry, who was watching the scene maybe a tad bit too impassively.

Jazz also stood by. A naturally cheerful person, she had been wide awake and managed to grab the majority of attention – well, honestly, Dudley had garnered the most attention from his parents, but Jazz had managed to suck up the rest, effectively preventing any early-morning unpleasantness between the adults and the kids.

So there the three teenagers stood while the three Dursleys hopped around and screamed and stomped in efforts to squish the inch-big spider flatter than a German pancake.

"Where did that come from?" Aunt Petunia screeched as Dudley tried to become one with a corner.

Vernon bent down to observe the black smear on his formerly immaculate kitchen floor. "I'm sure I don't know, dear." Having ascertained that yes, the spider's life had been ended, he looked up at his gasping and pale-faced wife.

"!"

"OW! What the bloody h-"

THUNK!

"GAH! Would you stop-"

WHAM!

"EI! PETUINA! Drop that frying pan th-!"

BANG!

Jazz frowned at the boys, Danny in particular, who were trying to cover their giggles at the sight of their aunt going OCD about the spiders that were crawling out of the creases of their uncle's hats and all over his hair, his shoulders, his hands-

"OW! THAT WAS MY HAND!" Finally, Vernon got a hint as he was about to cuddle the abused appendage to his chest before flinging it out in front of him, sending the hats and spiders flying.

And when all the spiders had been smashed, banged, or safely hidden on Danny or Harry, Aunt Petunia ensured one more thing:

WHACK!

"WH-"

"Vernon Dursley, you will remove those flowers from my sight, and if you ever bring anymore plants in this house ever again I will lock you in a room with them and all their bugs!"

**Thisisalinebreak**

After the morning's excitement, the two black-haired boys could be found in Danny's temporary bedroom, still laughing at the sight.

"That was genius!" Danny chortled.

"It came out better than I thought it would," Harry admitted as his laughter died down. "I'm just glad they think the spiders came from the flowers that were sitting in front of the hats instead of me."

"Where did you get those spiders anyway?" Danny asked.

Harry bit his lip a little. "I just…found them around." Thankfully, Danny's attention was more on coaxing a spider onto his hand with several others he had salvaged from the Arachnid Massacre. "You like spiders, I see."

Danny looked up. "Well…Sam likes them more than me. She even has a spider backpack with fangs!" He smiled fondly at the memory. "But I don't mind them. They've got the same right to live, same as anyone else."

Harry bit back a comment on how, yes, they had the right to live, but not under his bed or in his bookshelves.

"You don't seem squeamish around them, either," Danny mentioned.

Harry shrugged. "I'm used to more…ah…"

"Creepy?" Danny suggested, watching a spider crawl down his forearm.

"Yeah. At my school, we deal with way more creepy things than spiders." _Unless you count Aragog, but he is a sentient, enhanced spider, he doesn't count_, Harry thought privately.

"Like what?" Danny asked, more to keep the conversation going than anything else.

"Er…well…" Magical Creatures were not Harry's forte, but he did not want to share the little knowledge he had of them.

"Oh, come on," Danny smirked at the trapped wizard. "I can handle it."

"Maybe," Harry smirked right back.

"I can!" Danny insisted. "I have seen stuff way creepier, too!"

"Such as?" Harry inquired, pretending he didn't believe it.

"We once had to deal with a ghost mosquito infestation at my school," Danny began.

Harry blinked. "A what?"

"Ghost mosquitoes. They were tiny and green – it was beyond hard to catch them – and instead of biting you, they phased into your skin, giving you uncontrollable ghost-powers until they came back out," Danny explained.

Apparently, he wasn't very clear, because Harry was still giving him the, 'riiight, and pigs fly,' expression.

Actually, there is a species of feral pigasus that still exists in the wild. Only conservationist wizards know that they exist, of course, but that's beside the point.

"Okay," Harry said, blinking rapidly.

"I thought you said you believed in ghosts," Danny pointed out, slightly miffed.

Harry shook his head. "Of course I do. It's just…from what I've gathered…ghosts can't interact with the physical world." _Smooth_, he complimented himself.

A snort rudely intruded on his thoughts. "I wi – scratch that."

"What?" Harry asked, confused.

"I was about to say w-i-s-h, but there's this one ghost, a green female genie called Desiree, who takes people's wishes and grants them in some twisted and evil way. It's best to just get out of that habit."

Harry stared. Wait until he told Hermione this.

"What?" Danny asked, frowning.

Harry shook himself again. "Are you sure they're ghosts?" he asked, a little cautiously.

"Dude, what else would they be?" Danny returned, completely confident in his answer.

_That's exactly what Hermione's trying to find out_, Harry thought.

"What do you think of ghosts as?"

"All the ghosts I've…read about are a silvery opaque, not green, and can't interact with the physical world," Harry said, barely catching himself and saying 'read' instead of 'seen.' "That's not strictly true…uh…some have special cases because of how they died…or what type of ghost they are" – Moaning Myrtle's ability to touch water and Peeves the Poltergeist's ability to cause physical mischief came to mind – "but for the most part, ghosts are shadows of their living selves."

Danny had grown very quiet. "Like…post-human subconsciousness?"

"I guess," Harry said. "They seem more complex and developed than that, but I never really gave it much thought before."

Danny had an odd smile on his face. "My parents would define a ghost as an odd blob of ectoplasm enfused with post-human subconsciousness."

Harry took a moment to digest that. "That makes it sound like ghosts are mostly ectoplasm."

"Yeah," Danny added dryly. "Like they're just 'things' instead of sentient beings."

Harry gave him a side-long glance. "You seem bothered by that."

Danny shrugged uncomfortably, entirely aware that a ghost-hunter's son, logically, wouldn't care. These were dangerous waters that he needed to navigate out of. "It's not always true. Desiree was a real person once before she was a ghost; what's so different about her post-human sentience now?"

"I really couldn't tell you that," Harry admitted after a moment's consideration.

"But some ghosts are like that," Danny continued. "In fact, I'm not even sure if they all were human once. Have you ever heard of ectopusses?"

"…Ecto-what?" Now, Harry was very hesitant to call Danny out for lying on this, because Danny seemed to fully believe in it and because, well, he seemed honest.

But this sort of stuff didn't even exist in the Wizarding World, and if it didn't exist there, then it probably didn't exist period. Gryffindor's Sword! He hoped Hermione came up with an answer soon.

**Thisisalinebreak**

"I'm bored."

"That's the sixth time you've said that."

"Really, really, bored."

"Seventh."

"I'm still bored."

"What do you do when you're normally bored?" Harry questioned.

Danny blinked. "Erm…I…uh, well, I don't get bored. Too much stuff to do, you know? What about you?"

Harry thought back. Well, unraveling Hogwarts' secrets and fighting Voldemort weren't exactly academics, but he wouldn't say that he would go do them just because he was bored. "I'm usually too busy to do anything, too."

"…I guess I play video games in my spare time, like I said," Danny sighed.

"We don't have any," Harry pointed out.

Danny brightened. "Nope! But the library's got computers…" Danny sang.

"Okay? And?"

"Doomed time!" Danny cheered, grabbing Harry's wrist and beginning to pull him out the door.

"Hello, Danny, Harry."

"Hi, Jazz!" Danny exclaimed animatedly. "Hey, what's up?"

Jazz didn't move from her position. Leaning against the doorframe, she pointed back towards the bed they had been sprawled on top of a moment before. "Sit."

Danny gulped.

"I understand playing pranks, and I know that the D-Branch are pretty nasty, but reign it in." She crossed her arms, and Danny looked down at the floor. Harry felt he was missing something as Jazz stared intensely at her little brother.

At last Danny sighed as though judgment had been passed. "Alright. We'll make sure these pranks are strictly non-hurtful anymore." A glint of humor returned to his eyes. "Although we really couldn't predict that Aunt Petunia would turn into Rapunzel because of the spiders."

Harry seemed to be left out of the loop a lot lately, but also voiced his own thoughts. "I didn't think anyone would get hurt by a few spiders," he said truthfully.

Jazz sighed. "What I meant, was, leave off. It's not only physically harmful, but also emotionally hurtful towards their marriage."

Danny remembered the anniversary incident when he had been scared that Mom and Dad might break up. It had been a scary thought, and he wouldn't want to cause another kid to experience it.

"And besides, what are you trying to even achieve with them?" Jazz charged on.

Danny sighed again. "Look, Jazz, you know what I'm trying to achieve. And you also know that I would never take it too far, right?" he asked, meeting her gaze.

"Vengeance is petty," Jazz responded tartly.

"Yeah," Danny agreed. "That's why our petty actions don't really matter that much."

"Danny," Jazz warned.

"Jazz," Danny returned. "They totally deserve it."

"As long as no one's hurt, what's the problem?" Harry backed Danny up.

Jazz sighed with little satisfaction. "Just…keep the mental torment down, too, okay? That's the part I'm worried about."

Danny smirked. "Will do, Jazzerincess."

Jazz colored at the nickname, glancing at Harry, and yelled in retribution, "Danny-boy!"

"Oh, look at the time, well, Harry and I have somewhere to be, accounts to set up, games to play, see ya!" Danny babbled, grabbing Harry once more and this time dragging him along as he ran past Jazz, down the steps and out the door.

"What are you talking about, you were just discussing your infinite boredom!" Jazz called after them before rolling her eyes and heading down the steps to work on her new pet project, Operation: Directing the Dursleys.

**Thisisalinebreak**

"Do you always do the dishes?" Danny nearly complained as he helped dry them.

Harry smiled at him wryly. "Welcome to my world." _Well, to my Muggle world at least._

Danny smiled back, but his smile held no ironic sarcasm. "What did you think of the Doomed world?"

Harry shook his head. "Erm…can I first ask how often you play it?"

Danny shrugged. "Meh…I used to do it a lot, before the ghosts came. I'll probably pick it back up now since it's an easy way to stay in contact with Sam and Tucker."

"Well, no offense," Harry began, "but I don't really see that much of a point in it. Let me finish!" he insisted, seeing that Danny was about to interrupt out of indignant shock. "I mean, it's all about finding excitement, the thrill of danger, but you said that your town is experiencing a huge ghost invasion. Isn't the real world dangerous enough?"

"I never really thought of it like that before," Danny said, eyebrows drawn a little as he considered Harry's words and briefly wondered what type of danger Harry got in to make him think of this viewpoint before brushing the idea off as unimportant. "I guess you're right; a lot of people play video games for the adventure, but for me, it's more of a way to escape my adventure."

Harry frowned. "How so?"

"Well," Danny explained, "in the real world, you get one shot. Two, if you're lucky" – _like I was_, he thought with a shiver – "but in a video game, you can try as many times as you like. You've got more than one chance to make mistakes and learn from them and then, most importantly, fix them."

"Alright, I can see that," Harry considered. He tried to envision the Wizarding World's current war as a video game. If he could do it over…what would he have done differently to avoid – Cedric Diggory's death? So far during the summer, he had been trying to avoid thinking of the horrific finale to his last school year. It couldn't be helped when his subconsciousness decided to mull over the topic during the night, but at least during the day he could distract himself.

And now, because of a common computer game, Harry found himself thinking about Cedric again. Maybe if he had…no, there was no point. Danny was right. No matter what solutions Harry came up with now, nothing would change the fact that Harry had failed in that one moment and Cedric had died from that one flash of bright green light…

"Hey, are you okay?" Danny asked, concerned when he heard Harry's pained intake of breath.

Harry glanced at him. "I'm fine." A horrific smell invaded his conscious through his nose. "Actually, I'm not. What is that _smell_?"

Danny was back to grinning at him. "Foley, by Tucker Foley. I know, it smells like sweaty cookies, doesn't it?"

"That's about right," Harry nodded, welcoming the distraction from his thoughts. Actually, it really reminded him of a combination of snickerdoodles and Dudley's gym socks from back before Harry had discovered he was a wizard. "What on Earth are you doing with it?" he asked, wrinkling his nose in disgust. That was quite possibly one of the worst things he had ever smelled – and when you've lived in a musty closet, entered your school's sewage system or entered a potions classroom, you have probably become acquainted with some of the worst smells known to man.

"The Dursleys are going to be in for a nasty treat tomorrow," Danny winked at him.

"Ugh, the only reason I can think of you bringing that is if you already had these pranks in mind," Harry accused him, trying not to hold his nose.

"Actually," Danny said, trying hard not to laugh, "I brought it to use on myself. It's not just repelling; it's a repellant. Remember that time I told you about the ghost-mosquito infestation at my school?"

Harry nodded wordlessly.

"Well, Tucker made this stuff to make himself smell more attractive to girls."

Harry stared at him. "There is no way that worked."

Now Danny didn't even try to hold in his laughter. "You're right. It was so bad, not a single ghost mosquito could stand to be close to him for more than five seconds. He was the only kid in the school who didn't get bitten and taken to a creepy hospital where a ghost was trying to combine everyone's best characteristics to make herself the perfect body."

Harry seemed to wince. "You were bitten, too?"

"Yeah," Danny said after a moment's hesitation at lying, looking at his shoes.

Harry decided not to pry. "At least you can tell Jazz you actually helped them," he said cheerfully instead.

"Yep!" Danny agreed. "While I don't think you should really eat this stuff…come and admire your mosquito-free kitchen! Satisfaction guaranteed!" So saying, he struck a dramatic pose and, having dried, sprayed and put away the last of the dishes, proceeded to spray the entire kitchen.

"Not towards me!" Harry protested vociferously as he dashed to stand next to Danny, who sent him a quick apologetic look.

Finally, the spray-fest stopped. Danny smirked as he put the lid back on. "I'll have to come down later and enforce the smell again, just to make sure it doesn't fade."

**Thisisalinebreak**

Invisible and intangible, Danny Phantom stuck his head through the kitchen ceiling before the rest of him followed suit. Several rounds later, he deemed his mischievous work satisfactory and flew back up to Danny Fenton's bed.

Meanwhile, the Boy Who Lived through yet another meeting with the Dark Lord lay in his bed and carefully listened for Danny Fenton's creaking footsteps above him, or for a scratch from Hedwig on his non-existent window or even the sharp rap on his closet door to tell him to get up. Anything that would drown out the pictures and screams that surged through his head.

**Thisisalinebreak**

The next morning, to Aunt Petunia's irritation, neither black-haired boy would get up. She quickly decided, however, that this was not a large loss. So she had to cook breakfast that morning, but at least she wouldn't have to deal with them at the breakfast table.

With these thoughts, she brusquely opened a cabinet to reach for a frying pan when a stench that was comparable to the potions homework her freak of a sister would have to do over the summer hit her harder than Zeus could throw a lightning bolt.

Unable to scream due to the lack of clean air, Petunia fled the room and woke up her husband.

Ten minutes later, the couple was standing in front of the open doorway that led to the kitchen. Vernon sniffed. "What is that _smell_?" he demanded, using much of the same inflection Harry had used when he had first smelt it.

The same could not be said for the volume of his question. While Harry had asked his cousin, Vernon bellowed his displeasure for the world to hear. It was so loud, Dudley even turned around from his television show and Jazz raced down the steps in a light pink bathrobe, frantically asking, "What's wrong? What's going on? Where's the gh-" before, luckily for her, going into a coughing fit.

And just for show, Danny and Harry showed up not two seconds later, hacking and coughing just like Jazz.

They ate breakfast out that day.

**Thisisalinebreak**

Upon returning, the smell still hadn't gone away. All the windows throughout the house were opened, by order of the High and Mighty Couchpotato. As Danny and Harry struggled to open the one in the basement that had been opened three times in Harry's life, at least as far back as Harry could remember, the wizard commented, "I saw that you reinforced it."

The halfa nodded. "Yep."

"I didn't hear you come down, though."

Danny frowned. "What?"

"It's not that I was listening for you or anything," Harry said hastily. "It's just that whenever someone comes down the steps, I usually hear them."

"What? Why?"

Harry shrugged self-consciously. "My room is under the stairs."

"WHAT?" Danny asked for the third time in a row, flabbergasted. "You live in the _closet_ under the _stairs_?"

"Sure." Harry shrugged again, trying to come up with a way to get Danny to ignore it. "I was given the choice of sharing Dudley's room" – flat-out lie right there, but Danny didn't need to know that –  
but I thought the stairs would be nicer."

Danny snorted. "Anything is nicer than sleeping in the same room as Dudley. I'd rather sleep in a tree when it's raining than have to sleep with that brat. But you shouldn't have to sleep in a little closet just because Jazz and I came."

"Danny, it's not that bad," Harry reasoned. "It's cozy, it's got everything I need, and I usually hang out with you in your bedroom, so I don't spend much time in it." _Anymore_.

Danny's face suddenly brightened. "Hey! Now that you mention it, would you like to organize sleepovers instead and share the room with me?"

"As good as that sounds, I really doubt the Dursleys would let us do that," Harry said.

"Never know until we try. I'm sure Jazz would back us up," Danny reasoned with him. Seeing that Harry was still on the fence, Danny sighed. "But if you don't want to, then that's fine."

Harry smiled at him gratefully. "Thanks."

"No prob," was the reply. "But just tell me if you change your mind."

Harry nodded in assent.

"Good grief," Danny panted as they resumed trying to open the window. "Here, Harry, why don't you work on the windows upstairs and I'll keep trying to get this one?"

"Okay," Harry said dubiously.

The moment his cousin was out of sight, Danny whispered, "Goin' Ghost." The familiar white ring formed and split into two rings that swept vertically over him. Not fifteen seconds later, the stubborn window was open courtesy of ghost strength and Danny had turned back to Fenton. While on the plane, he had decided to keep his ghost half a secret from everyone here for several reasons. First, it would look very suspicious if someone found that Danny Phantom from Amity Park came with Jazz and Danny Fenton who were also from Amity Park. Of course, people from around here had probably never even heard of his ghost half, especially judging by the Dursleys' reactions, but you never knew.

And even if there was no chance anyone would recognize him in his ghost form, Danny still didn't see any reason to introduce Phantom.

He walked to the main level and found Harry. "Hey, it's open now."

Harry looked at him in surprise. "Whoa. How'd you manage that?"

Danny smirked – he had already thought this one out – "We were just putting pressure on the wrong parts of the window. You have to push evenly on the entire plane, or else the window will tilt and then refuse to go down."

Harry nodded, accepting this answer.

After a short silence in which neither boy had anything to say, Danny turned abruptly. "I think I'll go send Sam and Tucker some snail-mail."

"What's snail-mail?" Harry questioned, cocking his head a little.

Danny sighed. "Regular mail. It takes so long for the postal system to transport stuff anywhere." And with those parting complaints, Danny made for the stairs.

**Thisisalinebreak**

Harry smiled once Danny was out of sight. With the Dursleys + Jazz gone, Harry was the only person on the ground floor.

Which meant it was time to put his next prank into action.

The Dursleys kept all sorts of items in the cabinet that stood in the sitting room. The upper levels were full of leatherbound books that could be seen through the window, but underneath them was a drawer that held cards, stationary items like stamps and all sorts of tape.

Selecting a roll of clear duct tape, Harry made his way to the door that lead from the hall to the kitchen and began to work.

**Thisisalinebreak**

With a yawn, Danny sat back and read his short note. Yep, one note. There was a very strong possibility that the adult Mansons would throw out (not even recycle) any letter that a person with the last name 'Fenton' would send to their house on sight.

So there was one envelope with Tucker's address and one letter addressed to two people:

_Dear Sam and Tucker,_

_It is so frustrating to not have a computer close-by! Really! There are a total of five in the house, but do I get to use one?_

_No. Of course not. And Jazz works so much on the one she's borrowing that I don't have a shot at grabbing it for even ten minutes._

_So I'm letting you know that if you want to get in touch with me, you have to either convince Sam to pay the long-distance call to the Dursley residence (which I really don't suggest, and that's not just because of the cost!), call my cell phone or send a letter like I'm doing. Sorry, Tucker, I know you hate writing. Just think of this as exercising more than just your thumbs; you get to exercise the rest of your fingers, too!_

_Jazz talked to Harry and me yesterday. You should have seen the prank Harry pulled! Aunt Petunia was beating the spiders with a frying pan, and they were not just all over the floor, but also all over the hats Uncle Vernon was holding._

_That's why Jazz approached us. Thinking back, yeah, we did take it too far, because Aunt Petunia ended up hitting Uncle Vernon's head a number of times. I didn't want them to get hurt._

_But I don't want Harry to get hurt, either. Did you know he's currently living in the closet under the stairs because he doesn't want to share a room with Dudley? And the Dursleys don't even seem to care! They completely ignore it!_

_So while we feel that our vengeance is justified…Harry and I decided that we would keep it strictly non-physical and limit it to mental torture. I can live with that. Sorta._

_I mean, I know it still hurts them, but I'm hoping that maybe it will help change their views, and if it doesn't, then they should be able to recover fairly quickly; after all, Jazz is here, too._

_Unfortunately. While she gets along with the Dursleys, she'd rather be home, too._

_Love and miss you guys,_

_Danny_

Danny yawned again. Deciding that he could send the note in the morning, he drowsily prepared for bed at nine at night.

**Thisisalinebreak**

About five hours later, Danny lay wide awake in his bed, staring at the ceiling. A look outside had told him that it was a horrible hour to be up, but no matter what he did, from counting sheep to mentally replaying his meetings with the Box Ghost, he couldn't fall back asleep.

So what happens when you have a bored teenager and a dark house?

A midnight excursion, of course. Usually, this excursion would be in the direction of the kitchen, more specifically the fridge, but as an unwelcome and unwanted guest, Danny figured that this would be a bad idea. Of course, he didn't arrive at this conclusion until after he had already automatically started to float towards the kitchen.

Which is why, lost in thought and traveling on autopilot, he failed to see the sheen in front of him until he hit a sticky wall. A muffled, "Eep!" escaped him before he managed to clamp down on his voice, but thankfully, it failed to draw anyone out. As it was, Danny did hear the groan of some springs as a certain someone shifted on his cot under the stairs.

With extra care, Danny tried to pull away from the tape, but try as he might, his ghostly spandex stuck to it, stretching further than a skintight suit should be able to. _If I pull anymore, the tape's going to break._

_So why not pull down the tape?_

Danny mentally smacked himself. _'Cause it's Harry's prank for tomorrow. Uh, today. Nice one, Fenton._

But he was pretty sure that Harry had not been planning on getting a ghost to get stuck to his web as an extra 'surprise.'

Oh, wait. Ghost.

Duh.

_Really, Fenton?_

With a single thought, Danny intangibly passed through the sticky substance and flew through the wall to the roof. Good grief, if he was forgetting even the most basic of his ghost powers, then he had better get to practicing.

And it's not like he didn't have energy to spare…

**Thisisalinebreak**

While Danny was out harder than a rock on the upper level, the adult Dursleys rose to begin their morning routine. Brush teeth, wash face, get dressed, create a thunderstorm when tromping down the steps and enter the kitchen to begin making breakfast.

The last step, however, was slightly hindered by the same reason that Danny discovered last night:

"WHAT THE BLOODY H***?" Vernon roared when his considerable bulk hit the sticky tape and refused to move an inch.

Woken up by the noise, Harry cautiously cracked open his door to see his Harry-web in action. His aunt was too busy pushing on his uncle, who was too busy pushing on the doorframe in the opposite direction, to notice their charge's gaze.

"Vernon! Can't you just step through like normal?" Petunia snapped at her husband.

"Pull, Petunia!" Vernon shouted in reply.

Petunia switched directions, but it didn't make any difference save one:

_RRIIPP!_

Harry winced at seeing the large tear in his uncle's shirt. Buy hey, at least he was free. And at least he could replace the shirt.

But if you were looking at Uncle Vernon, it would seem like a mob had just run down the street screaming, 'RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! IT'S DOOMSDAY! THE APOCALYPSE! AAAHHHH!' or something along those lines, because he ran up the steps as if Helheim's Hounds were chasing him not three feet away.

But meals must continue, so Petunia immediately repeated her husband's actions.

"HARRY!" she screeched, to which Harry jumped out of his closet, pretending that he had been asleep.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia," he said dully, adding a yawn for good measure and keeping his eyelids half down.

"Go to the other side and pull this tape off!" Aunt Petunia demanded. Harry complied, sadly without the alacrity Petunia had wanted to see.

"You did this, didn't you, you little fr-"

"Aunt Petunia?"

The grown woman turned towards the innocent, angelic voice, immediately letting go of Harry's ear as if it were a cinder.

"Yes, Daniel?" She smiled charmingly, like a viper that was telling you it wasn't going to swallow you whole.

"I heard some noises down here. Is everything alright?" Petunia's eyes narrowed suspiciously as Danny gave a yawn identical to the one Harry had shown just now.

"Yes," she said in a curt voice.

Danny blinked confusedly. "What's with the tape?"

The question determined Harry's doom. "Someone," she began in clipped tones, "decided it would be amusing to see us get stuck on some tape that would block us from the kitchen. Ha-"

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Jazz interrupted contritely.

"Excuse me?"

"Aunt Petunia, I was doing a test last night. I asked Danny to walk down the hall thinking about one of his more embarrassing life moments" – Danny through his sister a dirty look – "to test how one's mental condition can affect his or her physical senses as well. I designed the test to-"

"That is quite alright, Jazz," Aunt Petunia smiled at her favorite niece. "But please," she sang in a sickeningly sweet tone, "remember to pick up after yourself."

"I'm dreadfully sorry," Jazz apologized again, coming down the steps and entering the kitchen at Aunt Petunia's bidding.

"Clean up this mess," Aunt Petunia ordered Danny. "And you, I expect this to be fixed by lunch."

Harry sighed as he looked the bare patches on the doorframe where the tape had peeled the paint off. On second thought, maybe you did have to clean up after your pranks once in a while.

**Thisisalinebreak**

The phone rang.

At six-thirty AM.

Not a reasonable time in the Dursleys' opinions. Because what was worse than calling in the middle of night?

Calling in the middle (or in this case, the beginning) of a meal.

And if you had to guess who it was…

"Hello?" Vernon grumped, the phone held to his ear.

"Hello, Vernon," a specific red-haired woman sighed on the other end. "I apologize once again for this early intrusion, but once again, my husband insisted we tell you about our recent adventures. I'm afraid I could only delay him for so long; he loves you dearly, Verny."

Vernon cringed at the undignified nickname.

His face froze in the unpleasant expression when the phone was handed to an over-enthusiastic Jack who began babbling about ghosts.

Thankfully, though, Jazz, that dear, sweet girl, came and saved him. "Uncle Vernon, aren't you coming to breakfast?"

"Is that my Jazzerincess?" Jack Fenton's voice boomed on the other end of the line.

"Yes!" Vernon answered to both questions and jumped up. "Here's your father." And, after shoving the phone into Jazz's hands, Vernon practically tripped over his own feet to reach the breakfast table in his haste to escape his weird brother.

"Hi, Mom!"

Danny jerked up and dumped the last of the tape in the trashcan. "We're fine, how are you? Uh-huh…really…look, Mom?...Mom? I can't talk for long now, we're about to eat breakfast…okay…love you, too…tell Dad I love him…He's doing _what?_...erm…okay?...If you say so, Mom. Here's Danny. Love you! Bye!"

Danny eagerly grabbed the phone. "Hey, Mom!"

"Danny! Baby, it's been so long! How are you? Do you like it there? What do you think of your in-laws?"

"Whoa, whoa, Mom, chill!" Danny exclaimed, rubbing the back of his neck with his left hand under the pressure of the string of questions. "In order: I'm great, it's okay, they're a little…um…"

"Yes?"

"Well, they are…uh…really nice! Yeah, they've been really kind to us and…yeah. Heh." Not his most convincing statement, but what else was he going to say? And with the subjects in question sitting in the next room, too?

"I'm happy to hear it," his mother said, completely oblivious to her son's unhappiness. "Listen, baby, I want you to tell me all the details of your stay, but we have to leave now."

"_Aw, Maddie…"_ Danny's dad whined.

"There's a ghost tour of the haunted places in Hong Kong in about one hour, and we have to get to the meeting place," Maddie explained.

"_One hour? Maddie, why didn't you say so? Let's get going!"_

Danny heard an exasperated, yet fond sigh. "Write us an e-mail, okay?"

"Okay," Danny smiled although no one could see it.

"And remember that we love you."

"Okay, Mom," Danny repeated. "Love you, too. Bye."

"Bye, sweetie!"

The line went dead.

**I know, I know. It's abrupt and it doesn't even cover a full week, but I think it's enough to get up. There will be more interesting stuff in the second part of this chapter. FYI, the second half will be added to the first half, so when I update next by the end of this week, there will still be the same number of chapters that there are now!**

**Intermission:**

**Wragziez - :)**

**book phan44 - *gasp* okay, okay! Don't shoot! Here it is!**

**Mak8907 – Glad to see a laugh**

**TiFu – Coming right up!**

**seantriana – Yeah, I agree. I was kind of disappointed in the content as well, but thanks for sticking with me! I really enjoyed writing this next part.**

**DBack47 – Thanks for your support! And don't worry; I love this story as well, so much that I think I'll let it take precedence over my other stories. But even if that doesn't happen, I will never abandon it. :)**

**Iymea – Happy to hear that you like it so much, and I hope you like this next part just as well! :)**

**Infinitechange – Exactly what I was going for. Thanks for telling me ^_^**

**Random Flyer – Heh, thanks! I am trying to go for more depth, like you wrote, Harry's grief over Cedric, Danny's despair over Amity Park, instead of just eventful pranks. But I am sorry, because they are the main focus. I can give more hints towards each other's actual identities (which actually, I think that's a great idea), but that's it until Week 8. I'll try to write faster to get to that part, and I'm sure I could omit some pranks. Don't want this story to be boring :) Thanks for great feedback!**

**Raining Skittles – Thanks :)**

**And NOW, back to our FEATURE PRESENTATION:**

**Week 2, Part 2**

With a slightly lonesome sigh, Danny joined the breakfast table, keeping as silent as possible so as to stay out of the philosophical conversation Jazz was striking up with the Dursleys. He appreciated her efforts, he really did, but at some point, there was no tampering with someone's foundational beliefs, as he had learned many times over from Sam's scare tactics.

However, Sam's Rule of 'giving people personal space,' both physical and mental, seemed to have escaped Jazz completely because she was invading both with no qualms whatsoever:

"Do you think I could break from my parents' family-profession and become one of the leading psychologists in this era?" she asked, listening aptly whilst leaning over her plate and Aunt Petunia's drink as well, absolutely oblivious to the tension she was creating. Or maybe ignoring it; she was a genius after all.

Harry sent Danny a glance: 'Is she always like this?'

Danny sent a shrug and quickly quirked one side of his lips: 'Not always this bad.'

"It's been my dream for so long," Jazz continued.

"I'm sure you could, dear," Aunt Petunia said, giving her niece a smile, especially once Jazz withdrew to her own table-spot and chair with a pensive look.

And as Jazz began to discuss her views on the 'social services' she could provide, her 'experience with unusual guidance that could have corrupted her mind when she was an impressionable little child,' and other specifics about how an 'innocent little girl' had to survive such a strange family that just warmed Aunt Petunia's heart, the silent conversation between the black-haired boys became verbal.

"I'm gonna go talk to Sam and Tucker after lunch," Danny whispered to Harry. "Wanna come?"

Harry looked around the table that was overflowing with food and dishes and then back at Danny. "If I can."

Danny frowned. "Why wouldn't you be able t-"

Vernon's voice cut through both conversations and Dudley's eating. "Is there something you would like to share, boys?" Neither boy was very intimidated by Vernon's best glare, but at the same time, they weren't very willing to tell him their extraneous activities, either.

"Well?" he demanded gruffly after a two-second pause.

"No, sir," Harry said softly, mirroring Danny's position so that if you hadn't seen them sit down, then you wouldn't be able to tell which boy was which.

But Danny, deciding to speak for his cousin, refused to be cowed by their uncle and while Harry kept his head slightly bowed, refusing to meet Vernon's gaze, Danny looked Vernon straight in his squinty eyes. Well, kind of. His thoughts skimmed over some of his tougher, far less pleasant battles, like Freakshow, Pariah Dark, Dark Dan…he cut himself off right there.

And he couldn't find the confidence to face his uncle without cringing? "Actually, I was asking Harry if he wanted to come with me and talk with Sam and Tucker."

Vernon made a very poor effort to conceal his slight snicker, but it didn't fool any Fenton or Potter. "In fact," he said with the pleasant charm of a possessed basilisk, which Harry had personal experience with, "he can't because it is _his_ turn to do the dishes."

Well, Vernon didn't disappoint, Harry had to admit as he sank just slightly further down in his seat. He had expected as much.

At Jazz's swift warning gaze, Danny bit his tongue instead of saying, 'It was his turn yesterday, too. And the day before that. And the day before _that_.' He turned to Harry, hyper aware of the silence at the table as everyone watched them to see his response. "So do you want to go after we do the dishes?" he asked, stuttering slightly. _Nice going, Fenton, _he berated himself for destroying any mask of self-assurance.

"Um…" Harry bit his lip, unsure of whether to say, yes, he did want to, or no, the way his uncle's eyes were telling him to.

Uncle Vernon made Harry's decision for him. "No," he said firmly.

"Erm…okay," Danny said, also unsure about the situation since he had never been in it before. Not to say that he hadn't been bullied before (Dash and his football squad had seen to it that he knew the whole bullying spectrum from the toilet's plumbing to the peak of a flagpole), but this was a family authority figure, not a high school student, and he was setting down a rule for his subordinates, not committing a senseless vengeance on a wimp.

_Awkward silence_, Danny sang in his mind before deciding that enough was enough. "I'll say 'hi' to them for you?" he asked, still a little hesitantly.

"Sure," Harry agreed softly, focusing his gaze on Danny's retreating back instead of the Dursleys.

Jazz stood up as well. "I'll help you with the dishes, Harry," she offered, smiling at him kindly, but Harry knew what was coming.

"No, dear, that won't be necessary," Aunt Petunia said with a smile and pushed back her chair. "I'm sure you have better things to occupy your time with, say, showing me that wonderful library you've been telling us about for weeks. I'm simply dying of curiosity about your collection…" Her voice faded as she guided Jazz upstairs, leaving Dudley, who had stopped eating to smirk at Harry, Vernon, who was striding purposefully towards Harry, and Harry, who felt like a vulnerable puppy in the midst of wolves.

"You have been consorting with that type of riff-raff?" Vernon snarled the moment all was clear.

"Danny introduced us," Harry mumbled.

"Speak up, boy!"

"Harry introduced us, sir," Harry repeated more loudly, a red hue showing on his face. It had nothing to do with embarrassment, though. No, the guests were now safely away, which meant that he didn't have to give any pretense that he actually liked the people who were 'raising' him. He didn't have to act the way he had when he was eleven before he had found out he was wizard, when he would jump at every command with a pained grin.

"Well don't do it again," Vernon hissed. "The less normal folk know of you, the better. Now wash the dishes."

Harry set to the enormous task, almost sighing in despair when he saw the mountain of porcelain, but he couldn't raise a fuss or run away.

Which left the option of using the dish towel in the sink.

A whistle sounded right behind him, making him jump. "Wow. And while you're at it, Cinderello, make sure the curtains are hung, the floor is scrubbed, the laundry is done and after that, you still can't go to the ball."

"Danny!" Harry hissed through his teeth, narrowing his eyes. "Don't do that!"

His cousin flashed him a full-out predatory smile. "Do what?" he asked, pretending as though nothing happened.

"Sneak up on me! I hate it when people do that!" Harry snapped before his eyes widened. "And don't do that either!"

Danny looked down at the dish in his hand in a frank manner. "Dry the dishes?"

"Yes!"

"But-"

"Danny," Harry said, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes for a moment. "I know you want to help, but the best thing you can do is let me do what I'm supposed to do and go be where Uncle Vernon thinks you are. I appreciate it, but the best way to fix this is to not be suspicious."

Danny looked at him for a moment. "Okay," he sighed. "See you later, Harry."

Harry nodded and turned back to his dishes, listening for the tell-tale sign that Danny had left. After a few minutes of a lack of the distinctive sounds of the door opening and closing, he checked down the hall, taking care not to squeak and keeping his dishcloth in hand.

Danny was gone.

Weird.

Harry shrugged, simply writing it off to Danny's superb sneaking skills. Which still creeped him out. It was nerve-wracking for Harry, as he remembered quite a number of times when a certain Slytherin trio had decided to make some undercover jabs at the Gryffindors. Sneaking meant trouble, in Harry's book, and Trouble usually knocked on his door, offering him a detention or another trial in the war against Voldemort.

His jaw tightened. The finale of the Triwizard Tournament had crept up on him, too. And he had never expected Ron's rat to be a Death Eater. Or for a common journal to hold the soul of a young, but still evil, Voldemort. Or for a harmless, defenseless professor to be fused with his mortal enemy!

Yep. _I despise surprises_, Harry decided, washing a plate with extra vigor. All they ever seemed to bring was stress and pain, for not only him, but also the people close to him.

He didn't want them to get hurt. They never meant him any harm. Danny, for all his pranks and mischief, didn't mean any harm to anyone; he wanted justice. In fact, he made an effort to sneak around for Harry's benefit. And, Harry supposed, the surprise of learning he had been a wizard was actually a pretty good one. As had been the courageous escapade Ron and the twins had done for him a few years back. Harry had to admit, surprises weren't that bad, if they were coming from his family.

The Dursleys were the exception. But anyone else, Harry mused, and he supposed it was okay to be surprised. He'd have to work on not pulling out his wand every time he was startled, especially if Danny made it such a habit. As much as he liked Danny, he still was not keen on letting him know he was a wizard, not only because then Danny would be in danger, but also still maybe a little scared of the possibility that Danny would think of him as a freak, too, no matter how silly that fear was.

_New topic, new topic_, Harry thought, searching for something less heavy. _New topic…ah ha! Tomorrow's prank! My turn…_

_Now what am I going to do?_

What could he do? He even had an Invisibility Cloak, and Danny was still winning, with a strong lead! Reviewing his pranks, Harry kept a tally in his head. He needed to do something…not pathetic. Something with more complexity than hiding someone's hats and more excitement than a 'broken' TV. If Danny could manage it, then he certainly should be able to.

Hurriedly, he finished the dishes and made for his closet. He had a letter to write.

**Thisialinebreak**

Well, Danny figured. The Dursleys could hardly hate him anymore, could they? So why not?

"This," he announced to his audience in the living room, "is your classic ecto-weapon. It's essentially a gun, but it's filled with ectoplasm, see?"

Even though he didn't show it, Harry took particular interest in the glowing green…glob that was sitting in the gun's open compartment.

"It hurts only ghosts" – the Dursleys drew a sigh of relief – "and only the weaker ones at that. If you're going to go against a powerful ghost, like Walker, then forget the gun and just run, because this thing" – Danny bounced the ecto-gun in his hands a few times as the Dursleys felt their nerves fray with the gun's every movement – "wouldn't be able to leave a scorch mark on your wall. See?"

Petunia screamed and Vernon shouted as Danny, in one fluid motion, lifted the ecto-gun up to eye level, squinted down the aiming device and fired.

Everyone else joined in, even Danny, when a green explosion lit the room.

Harry closed his eyes, blocking out the haunting light.

_No, not Harry! Not Harry! No!_ a woman's voice screamed in his head.

_Avada Kedavra._

Meanwhile, another human in the room was having a painful flashback as well, albeit a far less momentous one:

"_Look, Mum, Dad!" an excited, orange-jumpsuited boy shouted gleefully. "Look at what I made!"_

"_What you got there, sport?" his dad asked with a fond smile._

"_It's very nice, dear," his mom smiled down at the green and white gun that was being thrust into her face by a ten-year-old Jack Fenton._

"_Can I show it to you? Please, please please please please?"_

"_Of course, dear," his mom said indulgently, nodding._

"_See? You aim using the-"_

"_Aim at the opposite wall, Jack," she said firmly._

_Jack's shoulders slumped for a moment. "Okay." Suddenly, he was back to his usual, too-cheery attitude. "You aim, and then you pull this trigger and then you-"_

_They didn't find out what they did next because it was at that moment that the gun exploded and ectoplasm covered the room, from the ceiling to the floor and all the cabinets, toys and books in between._

It looked exactly like his living room did now.

Danny titled his head a little when he heard, "…thought…child…ghosts…done," from Uncle Vernon's whimper. _Actually, that gives me a great idea…_

But the great idea would have to wait. Raising his hand to scratch the back of his neck, Danny laughed nervously. "Uh…oops?"

The thermometer for Vernon's face was rapidly rising.

"Eh…I'll just…"

"YOU!" Vernon exploded, grabbing Danny by the upper arm. "AND YOU!" He did the same to Harry. "WILL CLEAN THIS UP! AND YOU" – here he shook Danny a little – "WILL NEVER BRING ANOTHER THING LIKE THAT IN THIS HOUSE EVER AGAIN!"

Danny nodded rapidly.

Seeing Jazz's look, Vernon abruptly let them go and rejoined his 'family members worth talking to.' Aunt Petunia led the way out, nose in the air as she pulled Dudley beside her and comforted him at the same time. Jazz was mumbling about a shower and her shampoo that even cleaned out ectoplasm – guaranteed! – while Vernon brought up the rear.

Harry and Danny looked at each other. "Awesome!" Danny exclaimed, holding up his hand. "Did you see their faces?"

Harry stared at the hand in confusion.

"…What?"

"Why are you…?"

"Dude, you don't do high-fives?"

"Oh. I've seen a few," Harry admitted, reaching up and lightly smacking Danny's uplifted hand. "I think they're more common in America."

"Eh, probably," Danny agreed. "Seriously, could you picture everybody in your school giving each other high-fives? I see it in my high school all the time, but we don't have uniforms or really strict teachers, and I gotta say, we tend to ignore the 'learning' part of school a lot…"

Harry tried to envision smacking a high-five with Ron. Maybe. With Hermione…getting a little weird.

Maybe him and Neville. No, that wasn't Neville's character.

Malfoy and one of his bodyguards? Too undignified for them.

Professor Snape and…Hah. Laughable. Any professor doing it, really.

"Here. Take this."

Harry looked at the bag and the brush. "You can get ectoplasm up with a brush?"

Danny shook his head. "You have to pick it up, see?" He bent down, made a small hill out of the glowing goop and dumped it into his garbage bag. "You use the broom to get the stuff off the upper parts of the room."

Mimicking Danny, Harry cautiously nudged the ectoplasm.

"Yeah, I know it looks radioactive," Danny said humorously. "Don't worry about it, it's just another element."

"Another element?" Harry asked, raising his eyebrows. "I don't remember seeing this on the Periodic Table." Then again, the last time he had seen the Muggle Periodic Table had been five years ago. It was interesting to note that he also hadn't seen ectoplasm in what would be the Wizarding Worlds' version of a Periodic Table, either.

Hermione?

"Well, actually…my parents are still making a case that it should be included. They made a chart of the things a material must have in order to be an element, and made a check next to all the ones that apply to ectoplasm as well. They're still testing, but so far, everything's matched up."

Harry listened with interest. "They seem really determined."

Danny laughed. "Oh, believe me, they are. They've been studying ghosts before they even got together, way back in college. And once they get an idea, they stick to it. Unless you give my dad fudge. My mom's the one who's really focused all the time and controls what my dad's attention is on."

Harry chuckled a little at the image of Danny's dad, his uncle, going after some fudge. It was one hundred percent believable. "Anything else I should know about our family?"

Danny considered. "Well, what else do you want to know?"

Harry shrugged. "Anything. I never knew I had family besides the Dursleys until this summer. What are you guys like? What do you do? Who else do we have?"

"Ditto for me," Danny agreed. "I had no idea Dad was born in England or that I had family there. I've been wondering the same things you have, so, in order: when you think of my mom, I want you to think classic, stereotypical mom who hunts ghosts and is a ninth-degree blackbelt. Meaning she gets protective, and can actually do something about a threat, especially when said threat is a ghost the way it usually is. As for my dad, thinking 'child who never grew up' is pretty accurate. He's caring and compassionate, but easily distracted and can't do anything competently unless we're in serious danger.

"You've already met my sister, and me," Danny said, pausing. "Aunt Alicia…"

"I think I've got her pegged," Harry informed him, thinking of Danny's first description of her and the anniversary incident.

"Well, besides her…oh…" Danny's face fell.

"Yes? Who else?"

"…Back in college," Danny began miserably, "Mom, Dad and this other guy called Vlad were the ghost trio. They were pretty close because of a shared interest that everyone else laughed at, and Vlad still comes by. A lot. More than I like."

"You don't seem to like him that much," Harry noted.

Danny grimaced. "Let's just say 'Unckie Vlad' and I don't get along very well."

"Why?" Harry inquired.

"…" _Busted._

**Thisisalinebreak**

"Wow."

"Yeah," Danny agreed, laughing maybe just a tad bit nervously. "Vlad can be just a tad bit…uh…"

"Condescending?" Harry suggested delicately.

"Yeah, let's go with that," Danny agreed again before jumping. "Hey, it's clean!"

Harry smiled wryly. "Of course it is. We just cleaned it. Why are you so surprised?"

Danny glanced at the clock. "Eleven. That took us two hours. A job like this usually takes me probably about five."

"The power of teamwork," Harry said sagely, nodding mockingly.

Danny stared at him. "Dude, that is way too cheesy. Get some sleep."

Harry yawned. Sleep sounded good.

So did planning tomorrow's prank. Today had been Danny's, now it was his turn again. Of course, he might have to forfeit his turn because right now, his options seemed very, very limited.

**Thisisalinebreak**

Danny stood on the roof, in Phantom form. He had been flying around pointlessly for an hour, just enjoying the feeling of the breeze through his hair as he hadn't in a long while, when his phone rang.

Flipping it open, he stared at the number.

_SAM MANSON_

"Hello?"

"_DANNY!"_

"Sam? What's up? What's going on?" An explosion sounded on the other end.

"_Danny, where do your parents keep the weapons?" BOOM!_

"Weapons vault, in the basement, combination is-"

"_Agh!"_

"SAM!"

"_Get away from me, you creep!" THWACK! POW!_

"SAM?"

"_Sorry, that was just some ecto-pus that got a little too close. He won't be doing it again."_

Danny could imagine why. "The weapons are in the basement, in the weapons vault."

"_On it!"_

"What are you looking for?"

"_A huge net. You have one, right?" _Sam sounded like she was breathing hard, and Danny could here her combat boots connecting solidly with the ground as she ran.

"Yeah, but why do you-_THWOOM!_-need it? Sam, what's going on?"

"_All the insentient animals must have finally heard that you're leaving, because they've been showing up in swarms lately. The mosquitos were no problem, and we could handle the reptiles, even the Cyclops alligators, but now we're getting the ecto-pusses, and they're a little more aware of what we're doing. HYA!"_

"How's the Fenton thermos?" Danny asked desperately, hand twitching as he listened to Sam's information as well as the background noise.

"_Full,"_ Sam said shortly.

"Dump the ghosts while you're down there, okay?" Danny ordered, now flying back and forth as though pacing.

"_Duh. What was the password for the combination again?"_

**Thisisalinebreak**

Vernon sat up. He could have sworn he heard a voice shouting something, but as he listened, he didn't hear anything else. Maybe it was that Potter boy…

Getting up, he decided to check out his living room and the fridge.

**Thisisalinebreak**

Harry lay still and silent on his bed. It was dark. It was hot. It was stifling. It was lonesome.

It made him miss Hogwarts. He was especially missing his friends. Danny was a great one, but nobody could ever replace Ron and Hermione. They were the two people he trusted without reservation. They knew everything about him. He could tell them anything and he could do anything with them, and he knew he could never have this type of relationship with Danny. Even now, not only was he hiding his heritage and an entire world from Danny, but also just his common, every-day feelings. How irritated he got by Danny's lurking, how mad he got at the Dursleys' orders, and how unsettled he felt by Jazz's constant prying in the lifestyle that the Dursley household had been following for nearly fifteen years.

Harry found himself wishing he could talk to his friends, at least one of them, _right now. _Even if it was an emergency call because of a Death Eater attack or…something.

**Thisisalinebreak**

"SAM!" Danny yelled. "Are you okay?"

"_It's just a scrape, nothing serious,"_ the Goth girl replied. _"But he's about to get something pretty serious."_

"Kick his butt for me, Sam," Danny encouraged.

"_AH! Oops, oh, sh-"_

"SAM?" Danny yelled into the dead line. If only he were there, he could help…

Thus did the ghostboy fly around the neighborhood at his fastest speed, searching for a flicker of green, or swirl of air, anything that would be the tell-tale sign of a natural portal.

**Thisisalinebreak**

The next day, Danny didn't show up to breakfast. He didn't even twitch when a very angry Petunia came into the room and yelled at him or when Jazz and then Harry tried to shake him. He was hardly even breathing, a fact Harry found worrisome.

Petunia, however, was more worried for her precious cookbooks than the half-dead boy in one of the bedrooms on the upper level of her house. She was going to make a cake today; she had promised her husband one of his favorites (although the vast majority were his favorites) and now _she couldn't find the cookbook that had the recipe_.

Which meant that the best she could do was bake something that wasn't his favorite cake, but in fact a substitute. Another cake might be nice…

But she couldn't find a recipe for that, either.

Or for any cookies.

Or even brownies; the brownie mixes were missing, too.

When it was four in the afternoon, Petunia decided it was time for an emergency shopping trip to the grocery store.

**Thisisalinebreak**

Harry sighed. Pathetic. His prank had been pathetic again. Sure, it had been a little amusing to watch Aunt Petunia frantically flip through the pages of her other cookbooks and demolish half the house in her search for the less-healthy recipes. And it would do the Dursleys some good if they didn't eat so many sweets, but it seemed they were so determined to eat several servings of sweets each day that when they were gone, buying a replacement trumped saving money and looking for the recipes.

He stroked Hedwig's soft feathers. "Hurry back," he told her as he took the scroll and gave her two instead. "Oh, don't complain, one's tiny."

Hedwig glanced down at it before hooting once and flying off.

_Dear Fred and George,_

_I am in a prank war with Danny. But we're not pranking each other, we're pranking the Dursleys. Whoever comes up with the best pranks wins. Hermione and Ron could tell you more about this, but the basic gist is this:_

_My pranks are pitifully pathetic. And Danny's are unbelievably good. I don't have a clue as to how he does them._

_Do you have any tips?_

_Thanks,_

_Harry_

Harry settled down on a stump near the edge of the forest and the Dursleys' backyard to hungrily read the newest letter from his friends.

_Dear Harry,_

'_Moine is still looking, so I get to write the letter for once. Apparently, by all accounts, these creatures are ghosts. They seem to follow the Muggles' folklore about ghosts, though, not what we know as wizards about ghosts. Maybe they are a different type of ghost._

_Hermione just told me to tell you that there are many sub-categories for ghosts, but only one type of ghost. So her wizarding research says._

_Anyway, blimey, mate! It sounds like you're actually having fun this summer! Danny sounds like a fun guy, and Jazz…sounds like she would get along with Hermione better than peanut butter goes with jelly. I wish we could meet them._

_We wish you well, and we'll get back to you soon._

_Love,_

_Ron and Hermione_

After an hour of just sitting there, looking at the careless, but very familiar handwriting, Harry walked back to the house with only a little bit of homesickness.

**Thisisalinebreak**

Upon waking up at one in the afternoon, Danny immediately shifted to his ghost form and flew intangibly (and invisibly) through his bedroom wall to resume his search.

He swept through the clearing moments after Hedwig and Harry left and then around the tree stump seconds before Harry arrived, never noticing any movement that wasn't green throughout his search.

**Thisisalinebreak**

Danny waited in Vernon's bedroom, perched comfortably on one of the over-stuffed chairs. Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair and to the back of his neck, thoroughly comforted by the e-mail Sam and Tucker had sent through Tucker's PDA three hours ago. Thankfully, all the ghosts had been caught and emptied into the Ghost Zone and, most importantly of all, had learned that just because he was there didn't mean the town was there for them to do as they pleased.

It was a major stress reliever, and let him relax and get back to their competitive work. Harry had explained his prank, in a fairly dejected manner, but Danny had been able to bring his spirits back up with Harry's originally-unenergetic line that 'the Dursleys could stand with a little less dessert.'(1)

Danny had then decided to immediately put his prank (and his idea from the living room last night) into action now that Harry had completed his. He was itching to see how this turned out…

And there was Vernon now. Perfect timing…

Vernon opened his eyes to see a quirky house with the word FENTON sprawled across a sign in neon green letters on the front of the building.

Oh, no.

Someone ran past him screaming.

That sparked off another 'oh, no.'

Now a whole mob followed that person's example.

Oh, no.

The glowing entity that was floating high above the road sealed it for him.

Within the next few seconds, Vernon ran faster than he ever had in his life, including that time when he had been trying out for the track team in high school.

But something was wrong, because he certainly did not want to go into the dark, shady-looking alleyway where his feet were taking him. Panicking at the lack of control over his body, and its apparent bad judgment, Vernon froze in fear.

Danny didn't. With a grin, he carried out the usual plan and ran straight for the wall.

_Oh my gosh oh my gosh ohmygosh ohmygoshohmygoshOHNOOOO!_

But the impact didn't come. Vernon's hyperventilating went up another notch as a bright flash entered his vision and three seconds later, he _flew up_ along the wall and shouted at the tough-looking ghost with green flames for hair, "Long time no see, Skulker!"

He was too terrified to notice the fact that his voice did not sound like that, even if you took the echo away.

"Whelp," the ghost acknowledged in a growling tone. In one swift motion, four guns popped out of the ghost's apparent metal suit, and Vernon did not understand how he was not trembling.

I…will not go into the fight Danny was reliving (redying? Remembering?). Let me say this:

It wasn't until after Danny flew, punched Skulker into the wall and launched a number of ecto-blasts at the ghost that Vernon realized he was ghost for the simple reason that he had _gone through_ the net the Ghost Zone's Greatest Hunter had caught him in.

By then, Vernon had bypassed the fear level that Skulker's usual pelt-and-head threat would invoke in anyone who had not fought him before. So when Skulker shouted, "I will have your pelt as a blanket at the foot of my bed and your head a trophy over my fireplace," Vernon's fear level went flying off the charts and somewhere into the vast heights of Infinite space.

Danny knew all this was happening to his "guest." He happily, however, completed the entire fight, maybe even drawing it out a bit, before sucking Skulker into the Fenton Thermos, suit and all (what? He wasn't about to waste the hard-earned fear he had established in Vernon, and that was bound to happen if he introduced Skulker's true form.)and ending the dream.

Vernon sat up quickly, feeling his heart pound. The sheets underneath him were covered in sweat and the upper ones were impossibly tangled, but he took no notice of anything except the very important fact that he was not a ghost. It was just a dream. Completely_ unreal_.

He had nothing to be upset over, he told himself. Just…go get some water or some ice cream or something. Yes, that would make him feel better.

Putting his feet into his slippers, he stood up and walked to the door, wide awake.

It was a dream, it was a dream, it was a-

Two neon green, glowing eyes bored directly into his wide ones.

Everyone in the house woke up at the bellow of terror. When they found that nothing was wrong, a very angry Petunia had gone back to bed, and refused to share her side of it, Dudley had apparently not been awake anyway and Harry had stood beside Danny, murmuring, "What did you do?"

"Oh," Danny said, mind scrambling for a moment. "Well.

"Tell you in the morning? I'm too tired, now."

"Alright," Harry agreed, yawning. "Actually, that sounds like a really good idea."

Contrary to what he had led Harry to believe, Danny spent the rest of the night trying to come up with a way to explain the fact that he had invaded Vernon's dream, overshadowed Vernon's dream-self , fought one of his lower-key fights during this overshadow and then freaked Vernon out even more by looking at him with his glowing, neon green eyes.

On second thought, maybe he could distract Harry instead…

**Phew. Tired.**

– **If you can tell where this came from, then you get a big e-smile from me.**

****THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT! I have a POLL on MY PROFILE concerning WHICH HOUSE Danny will BE IN! I haven't charted anything beyond the point when Danny becomes a resident at Hogwarts, so this will determine the rest of the story.**

**Happy summer :)**


End file.
